Mob Wars
by PrincessShawn
Summary: Being in a gang isn't the most fun thing in the world. Caspian found this out the hard way. Just as she decides to join a gang, mob wars start happening, and all the people she knows are in danger. Will Jason always be there to save her?
1. The War Starts

****

Mob Wars

It was only supposed to be a hideout for a few days, weeks at the most…but when the weeks turned to months, and those months to two years, I knew something was bad, that something was up.

Then there was this guy, I don't know what his name was and neither did anyone else, but he was causing havoc in all the gangs. He went from Luigi and Joey to Leone and it was starting to get out of hand when he went there from the Mafia to the Yakuza led by Asuka and her older brother.

Personally, I didn't really care. But when it came to my part of town, I got furious. I always wanted to be in a gang, but after seeing the things they went through, I kept to myself that they were dangerous and stupid.

My older brother, actually stepbrother Dally, already was in some kind of 'gang'. But not really – they were called greasers…sworn enemies of the Socs – or popular's.

My real brother is a Soc, a rich kid. But he doesn't like the fighting. He'd rather do it on his Playstation 2, you know, Grand Theft Auto 3?

Life is kinda like that game now. The gangs are named after the ones in the game including the Mafia, Yakuza, Triads, Logos, Diablo's, Cartels, and some others.

But there is one other group…another gang that doesn't need a name to describe them besides 'devastating'. They kill any other gang member they come across, pick fights with anyone they can, hotwire and steal all kinds of cars, and get thrown in the slammer way too often. One piece of advice… 'Stay away from them! Steer clear of the Radical Dreamers!' Kind of a weird name, huh? Radical Dreamers? But it suits them perfectly and I wouldn't just go up to one of them and say, 'Your name sucks!' They'd pummel me with bullets! And you'd be a smart one to stay away from their turf, too.

But steering clear was impossible when wherever you went; you knew that a gang 'owned' it.

Personally, I liked the Yakuza. They had awesome cars and the only ones that they had trouble with were the Radical's.

The biggest group was probably the Diablo's and not far behind them the Mafia and Yakuza. You could hardly run into a Logo or Cartel, and close to never a Radical.

But that didn't matter with me. Sooner or later I'd have to get into a gang, because that was the only way of life…

Sonny Corinthos, a very prosperous businessman, runs the Mafia. At his right hand is Jason, who used to be a Quatermaine, but decided to keep the name of his mother, Morgan.

Zander, a boy that Liz was trying to befriend, is a friend of mine. After I joined the Yakuza Stingers, he basically worked for me. Liz is a girl that likes Jason, but won't tell him, because he's in the Mafia and well; his life is on the line all the time.

So that's how it started. I worked for the Yakuza, as the right hand assassin for Asuka. And it was all very devastating. I'd kill anyone she told me too, and I'd be paid a ton. I made myself a pretty good rep, too. People looked out for me and steered clear. Though no one ever really saw me on the streets, all the gangs had heard of me, just as they had heard of the Radicals.

Well, no one exactly knew what I looked like, they just knew my name and that I drove a Yakuza Stinger like all the other Yakuza.

Oh, that's right. I forgot. My name is Caspian Catalyst Shizuko, CCS, as most know me.

So I could go anywhere, and not be bothered. No one even knew that I was in a gang! None of my friends ever suspected me of being in a gang, and neither did anyone in my family. I just had this job, and it made me money. Course I only took so much home a week for them, I kept more then 50% for myself, mostly because if I even brought 40% home, they'd be millionaire's, and wondered where I got it all from.

So I just didn't spend a lot at once, and I didn't spend a lot of time at my real homes. I lived with Sonny Corinthos, the Mafia gang leader. But of course he didn't know that I was Asuka's number one assassin.

Why did I live with him? Because he took care of me. I was like a daughter to him, but also was a two-faced liar at the same time. Asuka knew I lived with him, she was basically the one who told me to, but she made me swear on my life that he would never find out about my job. So what I really ended up doing with all that money is splitting it in fourths. I gave my real family some, gave my stepfamily some, gave Sonny some for letting me live with him, and I kept the rest.

Anyway, that's my background garbage.

I came home from work one day, and when I say home I mean Sonny's home. I threw my sleeveless jean jack down on the couch and jumped down on it myself. I groaned as I rubbed my head and rolled over on my back.

"Rough day at work?"

I opened my red eyes to see Sonny looking down at me, his arms folded. I nodded. "Wouldn't you believe it." I had lied to him that I worked in a business building, said I was a secretary. Who wouldn't believe that? I type faster then anyone I know, and I can run papers to anyone in an office building faster then an elevator can take you to that floor.

So of course he thought I meant at the office.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a seat on a brown leather chair.

I groaned. "You wouldn't believe it. The boss got mad at me for spilling his coffee on my way into his office, and he de-promoted me! Can you believe the nerve of the guy?!"

He smiled at me. "So where did he put you now?"

"Well, as you know, I was in the main office doing all that typing and stuff, and he learned that I love to type, so he gave me a job that doesn't let me type!" I fumed. "I'm officially his coffee, uh, bringer?"

He laughed.

"Oh, but it's not funny!" I sighed. "If I don't make it just right, he gets SO mad! It has to be just right! I swear…I'm gonna sock him one of these blasted days!"

Sonny shook his head as he stood up. "Well, if he really gives you any trouble, just tell me. But right now I have some business to do,"

I nodded. "All right."

He nodded back to me and left.

I sighed heavily and put my face in the couch seat. I screamed into the cushion, gripping the seat as I did it.

Carly came in just as I was doing that. "Caspian? Are you ok?"

I looked up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She nodded and left to find Sonny.

I groaned and got back up. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. "Hey, Sonny, I'm gonna go to the coffee house or whatever. I'll be back in a while!" I called into the house. He never responded to that, so I just left and headed for the coffee house as I said I was.

Just as I was about to go into the small store, I saw Jason and Liz sitting at a table together. I recognized Jason easily because he worked for Sonny and was around really often. Liz took me a second or two more. She liked to hang around Jason, and had tried to befriend a co-worker of mine, Zander. I didn't like her all that much, and for many different reasons.

I took a deep breath and slowly started into the coffee house. I walked past them and they only saw my back, if they saw me at all. I took a seat at the counter and waited for someone to take my order.

"Caspian?"

I blinked and slowly turned my head to see who was talking to me. There stood A.J., Jason's brother. A smirked crawled on my lips as he took a seat next to me. "AJ, what are you doing here?" I asked as someone came up to me on the other side of the counter, an order book in hand. "Just a hot cocoa, thanks." I turned my eyes back to the man.

He ordered quickly what he wanted and turned back to me. "Just came for something to drink. What about you? How are you?"

AJ had always been a friend of mine, whether anyone else liked him or not. Actually, that's one of the main reasons he was a friend of mine, because no one else liked him. I try my best in life to befriend the people others won't, like Zander and A.J.

"I'm fine."

"How's the business life?"

"Horrible." I took hold of my cocoa and took a small sip. "You?"

"Same." He muttered as he picked up his drink.

I laughed, just barely. "It's nice to see you again."

He put his drink up like a cheer. "Ditto."

I smiled as I took a bigger drink. "How's the wife?"

He shrugged as he too took another drink. "She's fine. Have you found anyone yet?"

I just laughed and shook my head as I took another hot drink. "Nope. And I don't plan on it anytime soon." I nodded firmly.

He himself laughed. "Too bad."

I finished my drink during the short silence and left the money on the counter. "I'll see ya later, AJ." I jumped off the chair, put my hands in my pockets, and started towards the door.

He nodded to me and looked back ahead of himself.

"Caspian."

I looked sideways and saw Jason getting up from his seat. "Yeah?" I asked in a monotone voice.

He stopped beside me and eyed me suspiciously. "Sonny doesn't know, does he?"

I blinked slowly. "Know? Know what?" I was hoping with all my mind and body that he didn't know about Asuka.

"About Zander." He pulled back my jacket and revealed a long, deep gash on the back of my arm.

I grabbed my jacket back from him, scowling deeply. "Why would he care about Zander?"

"He would care about you," he said sternly.

I frowned. To him I was just some innocent little girl, like Liz. "Sure he would." I yanked away from him for he had grabbed my arm, and took a step back.

"You should stay away from him. You shouldn't let him beat you up." He frowned, taking that step towards me.

I narrowed my eyes and the red glowed. "Back off, Jason. Zander didn't do anything."

He narrowed his own eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. "I know he did. Why do you let him? Why don't you tell Sonny?"

I snarled and felt like punching him. "Because Zander has nothing to do with the gash," I snarled, stepping backwards, still gripping my jacket in my hand. "It's just another battle scar, from some guy off the streets." Man, I was horrible at lying to Jason. Where was the Caspian that lied to Sonny so easily?

He lifted his head, totally not believing me.

Just as I took another step backwards, I crashed into someone and I fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Caspian?" I knew that voice.

"Sonny." I breathed deeply, picking myself up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Jason." He said, looking me over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." I said, full confidence back.

Jason glared at me.

I ran my hand through my long black/green hair and my eyes flared. _Back off, Jason, before you get into more trouble then Sonny can dig you out of._

"Something going on?" Sonny suddenly cut into my thoughts.

I blinked and looked up at him. "No, no of course not. Nothing's going on."

Jason suddenly reached over and grabbed my arm.

"HEY!" I yelled, and tried to reach over with my other arm to punch him.

But he grabbed that hand and turned me around so my back was facing Sonny. "Zander." He simply said.

Sonny frowned deeply and traced his finger down the deep gash.

I winced and my whole body shivered.

Sonny looked up at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was just a stupid fight, that's all." I snapped, glaring at Jason. "Let me go." I snarled quietly to him so Sonny couldn't hear.

He glared at me, his eyes narrowing even more.

Sonny took my arm gently, and turned me around.

I looked up at him reluctantly and ripped my other arm from Jason. "What? Why are you concerned?"

"You live with me, don't you?" I nodded slowly. "You're like a daughter to me, I don't want to see you getting hurt."

Those words stung me. "You…you actually care?" I asked, my eyes gleaming. "Like, not just because if I get killed it'll be some huge court thing that'll cost money, but because you actually care about _me_?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Is that new to you?"

"Well, ya." I said, my eyes softening. "No one's actually cared about _me_ before. Just, themselves. Their money, or their reputation."

He smiled at me. "Yes, I care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt, and especially not killed."

I brightened. "Thanks." I cracked a smile and licked my lips. "Now um, do you think you can let me go? I have business to do."

He nodded and dropped my arm.

I glared at Jason, and left the coffee house, pulling my jacket back on as I did so.

Sonny looked at Jason. "You sure don't know how to handle her, do you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "I don't think I ever want to learn how."

I walked out of the store and took a deep breath. He cared about me. I smiled and turned to leave.

"Uh hem."

I slowly turned and saw one of Zander's friends standing there, in the shadows. My eyes narrowed. He had been the one in the fight that Zander had slashed me in. "What are _you_ doing here?!"

He smirked. "I got a proposition for you…"

"No way! I don't listen to sleazebags like you." but as I talked, and as he had talked, my heart started to race. I was scared. I shivered once and my heart started to beat faster.

"Really? It's a real good one."

"No way. Get out of here."

"You know what I do to people that turn me down?"

"Because they know too much? You get rid of them." I sneered, and then realized what I had said. He was going to kill me. "No…don't you dare try to kill me!"

He pulled out a Magnum from his pocket, and aimed it at me.

My heart went faster and faster and faster every second. Suddenly, I lost it. "SONNY!" I screamed as I backed up, and tears streamed down my cheeks. This wasn't exactly the business I had meant that I was going to go do.

"Bye, bye, annoying birdie." A loud shot went off, and people all around screamed and started to run.

My eyes bulged and my stomach sucked in as I gasped for air. My jacket fell out of my grasp, and blood oozed down my shirt and pants. My stomach sucked in every second for air, and I made the strangest noises as I gasped for air.

But not too long later Sonny, Liz, Jason and A.J. had come running out of the coffee house.

I was kneeling down on the ground, grasping my stomach, and my long hair was shrouding me.

Sonny ran over to me and fell to his knees. "Caspian! Caspian, what happened?!"

Jason looked around. But no one was near.

A.J. dropped to my other side. "Cass, are you ok?!"

My stomach sucked in again for a breath and I collapsed to the ground.

"CASPIAN!" A.J. yelled.

Sonny rolled me over and moved my hands to see the hole in my stomach. His eyes flared.

Liz turned her head and Jason winced.

Tears started to pour down A.J.'s cheeks, and he brushed my hair away from my face. "Caspian…hang on Cass…"

Sonny slipped his arms under me and ran me out to his car. "Jason, meet me at the hospital!" He slid me into the front seat and then raced over to the other side and got into the driver's side.

He started the car and zoomed off.

"Come on," Jason said, and started for his motorcycle.

"Wait!" A.J. called, running after him. "Can I come? Please Jason?"

Jason gave his brother a deep glare, but Liz put her arm on his shoulder.

"Let him, I'll stay here."

Jason gave her a look, but nodded and A.J. leapt onto the back of the motorcycle.

It was the most pain I had ever suffered. The most blood I had ever lost. I woke up to find myself in the emergency room of a hospital. One of those mouth things that give you air was covering my mouth and nose, tubes were stuck every which way in me, and when I looked at my skin, I was pure white. This definitely wasn't how I was planning on spending my day.

A long, long time later, what seemed like hours, Sonny came in.

I looked over at him and frowned. "Hey." I whispered, my fingertips curling. I wanted to hold his hand so badly…he had said he cared about me; I wanted him to comfort me now.

He smiled faintly at me, and looked at my hands. His fingers slowly crawled over to my hand, and he slipped his warm hand into my frozen one. "You'll be ok, they just said that you need a donor for some blood. And they don't think you should go back to work."

I winced and closed my eyes. Asuka wouldn't like that. "I'm sorry I'm so much trouble to you," I whispered.

He shook his head and gripped my hand slightly tighter. "You're no trouble at all, really. I knew this would happen one day,"

I blinked and turned to him. "You did?"

"Yeah. Living with me, and all. It tends to happen to the people I love if I don't agree to something."

I blinked. _Love? Did he just say love?_ I couldn't handle it anymore; I had to tell him. "Sonny, I have to tell you something."

"Wait…" he said quickly. "I, we wanted to tell you something." He looked over his shoulder and Carly came in.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly, taking my time to breathe.

"We want to adopt you, as our own. As a Corinthos." Sonny whispered.

I blinked something fierce. "A…adopt?" I whispered.

It was true that just a few weeks ago my true family had abandoned me, and my stepfamily wasn't really my family at all.

Now how could I tell them? How could I tell them that I was a secret spy for the Yakuza? For Asuka?

Sonny would be so mad…disappointed even.

There came a snarl, and both Sonny and Carly turned to see Asuka standing in the doorway.

"Asuka!" I gasped.

Sonny's eyes narrowed and he pushed Carly behind him as he stood up. "What are you doing here?"

She frowned at him and pushed him away from my side. She glared at him and looked down at me. "Hmm. I heard what happened, but I didn't believe it. But here you are, on your deathbed. Because of a stupid boy."

My eyes flared. "Asuka, please! I didn't know what was going on!" I could tell she wanted to slap me, and she was about to, too. But I put my arm up quickly and gripped her arm. "Asuka, listen…"

There was a click, and all eyes turned to the doorway. Jason was leveling a gun to Asuka's head.

"NO!" I screamed, and pulled Asuka down, and hard, on top of me.

The shot went off, and smashed into the wall.

"You idiot!" I yelled at Jason as I let Asuka go. "What are you doing?!"

"That's Asuka! Don't you even know her? She's the leader of the Yakuza!"

"Duh I know that, dimwit!" I yelled, rolling my eyes.

Asuka flared at the boy. "Who are you? And Sonny, how do you know Caspian?"

"I know Caspian because she lives with me." Sonny said sharply.

"And you're about to adopt her? Do you even know what she does for a living?" Asuka asked with the most humor in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asked.

"No! Asuka, please, don't!" I snapped, tugging on her arm.

She threw my arm off her and punched me, hard.

I grunted and turned sharply in the bed.

"Leave Caspian alone!" Jason yelled.

She glared at him. "She's my spy. My paid assassin, you fool." She turned to Sonny.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny flared.

"I pay her to kill people for me. Haven't you heard of CCS?!" Sonny nodded. "That's Caspian! Caspian Catalyst Shizuko, smart one!"

Sonny blinked. "She…she works for you?"

"Yeah!" Asuka nodded firmly.

Sonny turned his eyes to look at me.


	2. Succession

My cheek was turning blue and my lip was bleeding. "I was going to tell you, before you told me about the adoption…" I whispered.

Carly looked moreover disappointed then mad, but Sonny didn't take it so easily.

"Why didn't you tell me that you worked for her? And you were lying, about your job, weren't you? When you left for work, you were going to the Yakuza part of town, weren't you? You weren't going to an office building. Why did you lie to me?"

I looked down. "You wouldn't want anything to do with me,"

Asuka laughed. "Pitiful, really."

I growled. "Just because I work for you doesn't mean I like you! So shut up, Asuka! Leave Sonny alone."

She frowned. "You had the potential to be a Radical, then you had to go and get involved with the Mafia. How shameful."

I bared my teeth and growled so my nose vibrated. "Shut up, Asuka. I can be a Radical without you."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Really?"

Jason came into the room all the way, his gun still level with Asuka's head. "Get out of here."

She looked up at him and scowled.

I snickered. "Looks like you're in a pickle."

She glared at me and grabbed my shirt collar. She pulled me up so I was sitting up and her face was just an inch from mine. "You haven't heard the last of me, Shizuko." She shoved me back down on the bed, and left.

I took a deep breath and put my hand on my forehead. But I knew it wasn't all over. I still had Sonny to deal with. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "So, you still standing with that offer?"

Carly looked at me, and before Sonny could say anything, she walked over to me and took my hand. "I'd be honored to have a Radical for a daughter," she laughed. "Just, no assassinating my husband, ok?"

I laughed. "Deal."

Sonny sighed. "You could have told me,"

"But it was a different gang!" I complained.

He frowned. "It doesn't matter. Just, start telling me the truth, ok?"

I sighed quietly and nodded.

Carly smiled and kissed my forehead. "You'll be out of here in no time, then we'll be a real family, hmm?"

My red eyes softened and a tear went unnoticed down my left cheek. I nodded. "Right."

I snuck out of the house in the middle of the night, my black cloak wrapped around me so no one could see me in the shadows. I crept down the street, running from shadow to shadow, till I came to the part of town where there was no gang that had graffiti everywhere claiming that it was their territory.

I snuck into an alleyway and slowly set my hand on the sword around my waist. I took a deep breath through my nose and took off my sunglasses. I patted my pocket that held two guns, and looked around. A car passed by, and I jumped out of the shadows when it was gone and ran down the street till I came to a park. I looked around and at the top of a hill, saw three people.

Smirking, I ran up to them. "Radicals." I whispered.

The three turned and smirks grew on their lips.

"Let's see it." one stepped away and motioned for the other two people and I to fight.

I nodded firmly and got into a fighting position…

{That morning…}

Carly went into the kitchen and started breakfast.

Sonny stretched and peered into my room. "Caspian?" he looked at my bed and slowly walked over to it. He slowly pulled the sheets back, and griped them tightly when he saw that no one was it, only the pillows. He snarled and left the room.

"Something wrong?" Carly called to her husband from the kitchen.

"Caspian's gone." Sonny said as he stepped into the room.

Carly turned. "What?"

He sighed and rubbed his head.

"She gets it from you…" she laughed as she turned around.

He glared at her. "Very funny."

There was a pounding on the door, and suddenly it was thrown open and it crashed against the wall.

Sonny and Carly ran to the front door, and Carly gasped when she saw me lying on the floor.

"Caspian!" she gasped.

Sonny knelt down next to me. "Caspian, where were you all night?"

I groaned and cracked a smile. "My bottom pocket, by my foot."

Sonny snorted and reached into the pocket. He blinked when he took out what was in it.

"Well, what is it?" Carly asked.

Sonny looked up at her. "Seventy thousand dollars."

She gasped.

I laughed. "It's my, welcome in money." I groaned and pushed myself to my feet. "I'm in dad, I'm a Rad." I laughed and leaned against the wall.

Sonny glared at me.

I was battered heavily and bruised. I had two black eyes, a cut lip that was bleeding something fierce, a slashed cheek, bleeding hands, and a slashed and torn shirt. Not to mention one of my legs, which had a gouge in it and was also bleeding heavily.

"Who did this?" Sonny demanded.

I laughed. "Didn't you hear me?! I'm a Radical, dad! I got in."

His eyes dimmed and he paled. "How many?"

"Two."

"You killed them, didn't you…you had to finish it."

"Boss made me. Said if I didn't do it, I wouldn't get in, or get the heavy payment."

Carly gasped. "You killed two people?"

I looked at her. "I've been doin' it all my life, Car. This was just to get into another gang, and another payment. It's my life."

Sonny gripped my neck and pulled me in front of him so I was looking into his eyes. "Not this life, young lady. Why didn't you come to me? I would have let you in without a fight."

"But…dad! It's the Radicals! Come on, how many people get into THAT?!"

"Twenty," he frowned.

"I know! And I'm already the right hand man, er, woman, of the Boss!"

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did it take you?"

"To kill 'em?"

"Yeah."

"About ten minutes. They used daggers, so I used my sword."

He frowned.

"WHAT?! Come on, I thought you'd be proud!"

"I would have been," he dropped me. "If it was five years ago."

My mouth dropped open. "Sonny, come on!"

"You can stay in the gang," he said sharply. "But don't do this, Caspian. If you come home one more time like this, that's it."

I frowned. "Fine. You noticed I never came home like this before, didn't you?" he nodded. "Because no one could ever touch me!"

He smiled. "All right. Keep it that way, or I'll send Jason after you."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh good God no."

"Do you need another trip to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just let me lay down for a while."

He nodded. "I'm going to work."

"Ok honey, I'll see you when you get back!" Carly called. "I'm going to take Caspian shopping!"

Sonny snickered at me, and left.

I groaned. "Shopping?! Like this?"

She looked at me. "Put some cover-up on."

I groaned even louder and slumped down on the couch.

"And don't you dare get any blood on that couch, young lady!"

Yep, a real family. I smiled wide. "Ok, mom."

She smiled at me and disappeared into the hallway. "Get dressed and clean those cuts, Cass. We're going shopping in an hour."

I laughed. "All right, all right!"

"And you aren't going to buy something that's in gang uniform, ok?"

"Ok! Got it." I yelled as I went to my room and to my private bathroom to clean my cuts.

She came in not too long later and gave me an icepack. "Just switch it from eye to eye."

I nodded as she left.

About ten minutes later the doorbell rang, and I heard Carly answer it.

There was quite a long pause, and Carly came into my room. "Honey, someone's here to see you."

I blinked and looked out of my bathroom. "Uh, all right. Give me a second." I pulled on an overly large sweater and a pair of mini shorts, figuring it really wasn't anyone. I walked out of my room slowly, trying to get used to the huge gash on my leg that I had wrapped. I had the icepack on my right eye, and my left was already turning purple and black.

When I came into the front room, I found none other then Jason sitting on the brown leather couch.

I paused at the door and sucked in my lips. His back was facing me, I had time to leave…but I couldn't. I slowly started into the room and stepped in front of him. "Jason? What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me and blinked. "Caspian? What happened?" he stood up and looked me up and down and his eyes slowly rested on my leg.

I laughed nervously and tugged my sweater tighter. "Um, just another gang fight. Is there something I can help you with?"

He looked up at my eyes and frowned deeper. "Can you even see?"

I looked down and switched the icepack to my left eye. "Somewhat. I mean, not as well as you can right now, but I can still see."

He sighed and shook his head. "All right. But anyway, Sonny wanted me to watch over you for the day,"

I frowned and looked up at him. "What? Why? He doesn't think I can handle myself?"

"That's not it," he said sharply, glaring at me. "He just wants me to watch over you and Carly for the day,"

"While we're shopping. Oh, fine." I shrugged and turned away. "If you don't mind though, I have to really get dressed." I grumbled something under my breath and shut my door behind me.

I didn't like the fact that Jason was going to be following me all day long, but the thought of Asuka out to kill me didn't help much either.

I finally came out of my room and brushed back my long hair that went to my knees. "Hey mom, I'm ready!" I yelled as I went into the front room.

Jason looked up at me and stood up, his hands in his pockets.

I frowned and turned away just as Carly came into the room.

"All right then, let's go! Jason, are you going to take your motorcycle?" Carly asked Jason as I left the house.

"Yeah, I'll follow you."

I laughed when I heard it. "No, no, no. You're following _me_."

"What?" Carly asked as we went to the carport.

"We're taking _my_ car."

Jason glared at me, but I ignored it.

I pulled out my keys and unlocked my Yakuza Stinger.

"You know that Asuka is looking for you, and if she sees that car, she'll try to shoot you." Jason said sternly.

I laughed. "I don't think so. She doesn't know my license plate." I pushed a button in the car, and the license plate on both the front and back of the car flipped over to show a different combination.

Carly got into the other side of the car, and I slipped into the driver's seat.

"You're following me then, J." I laughed at him as I started the car.

He wasn't at all happy with the arrangement, but he got on his motorcycle anyway and followed.

I sped off out of the driveway and headed for the mall, Jason following right behind me.

When we got to the mall and I had parked my car, Carly and I got out and I locked the car.

Jason parked his motorcycle next to me and set his helmet on the handles.

I put my keys in my pocket and then shoved my hands in after them. "Well, let's get this over with."

Carly glared at me as we went into the mall. "Caspian, haven't you ever gone shopping?"

"For things like guns, swords, daggers, and a new tank top or so, yeah. But I never went into a mall before."

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, you're in for a treat!"

"Wonderful." I grumbled as she dragged me into a store, but Jason stayed outside of it, leaning on the store wall.

Well, after quite a while of shopping, the three of us were walking down the mall stretch to get some food when I spotted someone I knew.

My eyes glowed, and Jason immediately knew it. My lips quirked up, and he looked at where I was. My eyes narrowed and I snickered. This was gonna be great.

"Who is it?" Carly asked, looking around.

"Uh, you wait here." I said, and pushed her down on a chair. "I'll be right back." I put my hands into my pockets and speed walked to the left of the food court.

But sure enough, Jason followed close behind.

I didn't bother trying to lose him, he already knew who I was going for. I grabbed the boy's arm and whirled him around. Before anyone knew what had happened I had a gun to his head. "Shane, hello. I'm here to repay the gunshot you spared for me. Ready for the pain?"

He glared at me. Even with a gun to his head, he was acting calm. "Caspian, why hello. I hear Asuka kicked you out of the gang."

I snarled and bared my teeth. "I'm in a different gang now, jackass." I pistol-whipped him and he collapsed to the ground. My black eyes were still swollen and I barely could see him, but it was enough to know that it was Shane. I flicked my hair back and pointed the gun at him.

"Really? What gang would want you?" he asked groggily, pulling himself to his feet.

"The Radical Dreamers." I said, a huge smirk on my face.

His eyes flared.

"Omae wa korosu." I muttered, my red eyes glowing. I pulled the trigger, and a silent shot went off from my Silencer.

Jason winced and looked away from the body. "Get out of here before someone sees it."

I looked at him, shoved the gun back into my pocket, and strode off back to Carly as if nothing had happened.

She looked up at me. "Who was it?"

"Oh, just a friend." I said with a huge smirk and a shrug.

Jason glared at me and took a seat at the table by me. "Yeah, she's a real piece of work."

I laughed. "Now, what should we have for lunch, hmm?"

"Oh, I'll go get something." Carly said, and got up.

When she was gone, I turned to Jason swiftly. "You won't tell Sonny, will you?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why would I?"

I sighed. "Good. If he knew I was killing again, and at a mall of all places, he'd be furious. But um, you know that we Radicals get assassinated almost everyday, don't you?" my eyes dimmed.

He ignored me. "You should try to kill people more discreetly, you know."

I glared at him. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, you think you're going to be assassinated because you're an enemy of all the gangs." He said with a shrug.

I glared at him. "Thanks for your concern."

"What, you want me to be concerned?" he asked, looking at me.

I flared. "I knew that no one besides Sonny cared about me." I looked away and fiddled with my long hair.

He sighed. "Caspian, come on. You know more people love you then just Sonny and Carly."

I huffed. "Sure."

Jason lifted an eyebrow and sighed heavily. "You don't think they love you because you shut them out. People try to help you and take care of you but you won't let them."

I snorted.

"You have a metal, black heart, you know that, right?"

My eyes darted to look at him and they glowed. "Sure I do. But that happens when you're in a gang."

"This is why Sonny doesn't think you should be in one." Jason muttered, looking away.

I snorted. "What did you say?"

His eyes slowly turned to look at me. "You heard me."

"Are you looking for a fight? With a Radical?" I asked, my eyebrows lifting.

"Oh, God forbid." He muttered under his breath.

My eyes flared and I leapt across the table at him. I knocked him to the ground and punched him, hard. "Shut up, Jason!" I yelled, and punched him again.

But when I tried to go for the third, he grabbed my arm and shoved me off of him. "Now you're turning on me, what next Caspian?!"

I bared my teeth at him and tried to break free, but he had a firm grip on my wrists. "Bastard!" I screamed, and kicked him square in the stomach.

People turned and stared at us.

"Hajimashite!" I yelled, and smashed my leg against his side.

He grunted and fell to his knees, immediately dropping my arms.

I backed away from him, my fists up ready for him to attack back.

Someone rushed over to my side and grabbed my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Rad."

He looked at me and blinked when he saw my eyes. "Let me guess, entry exam?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I took a beating from those guys."

"Killed 'em?"

"Yeah."

He laughed and patted me on the back. "Let me guess, Wraith, right?"

I smiled at my Radical nickname. "Yeah. You?"

"Luke. Just, Luke."

"What, no nickname?"

"I'm not special enough." He muttered with a smirk, and turned back to Jason. "Did he attack you?"

"I attacked him."

"Why?"

"He dissed me."

"A Radical? Did he know?"

"Oh, he knew." I nodded slowly, my eyes flaring.

"Jeez, what an idiot."

Jason's eyes looked up at me, and he looked royally pissed.

"Luke, you better get out of here."

"What gang is he in?" Luke asked, taking a step back.

I could tell that he too had just gotten in, for not only did he not act all that confident, but he also had two swollen eyes and a slashed cheek. "Mafia."

"Oh, that's it?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow at me.

"NOW!" I yelled, raising my fist as if to punch him.

He ducked and jumped back. "All right, all right! I'll see ya HQ tomorrow."

I nodded, and he ran off. I turned back to Jason and frowned when I saw he was standing up all the way. "Why did you do that?"

"That stupid word you said, it gets the Radicals nearby to come to you, doesn't it?"

I laughed. "Yeah. How'd ya figure it out?"

"A hunch."

"Jason! Caspian! What's going on!?" Carly came running up to us some food.

I looked at the food, licked my lips, and sat down. "Getting ready to eat. It's a habit." I shrugged, and waited for her to hand me my hamburger.

She blinked and looked up at Jason.

He gave her a look and took his seat next to her.

She gave up trying to get anything out of us and set out our food.

When we were done eating, and Jason and Carly were talking 'privately', I slipped out a small piece of paper in my pocket.

"Jacket, tattoo," I looked over my shoulder at them, then back at my list. "Glasses, spikes. I think I already have the glasses…mine should be fine…" I pulled my sunglasses off my head, examined them, and put them back atop of black/green hair. "Staff. All right, I can get the jacket, the spikes, and the staff easily enough. But I'm going to have to ditch the deadweights to get the tattoo," I looked back over my shoulder again and frowned when I saw them coming back over to me. I shoved the list back in my pocket and turned around. "So, what's up?"

"Well, we're going to do any shopping left, then go back home. Is there anything you need?" Carly said.

I bit my lip and my eyes glanced at my pocket and back up at her. "Yeah, a thing or two. Do ya mind?"

She looked at Jason and back at me. "No, not at all. Where do you need to go?"

"Just a shop down the by, it'll only take a second."

"Oh, well all right then. Do you think you have enough money for what you want? I need to get something of my own in that store right there…" she pointed at a store a little while back where we came from. "Oh, here. I have plenty." She shoved me a credit card and waved over her shoulder as she left.

Jason gave me a sharp glare, but stayed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?!" I asked sharply, my eyes glowing brightly.

"No."

I took a deep breath, shook my head, and started down the mall to a store. I went in with my hands in my pockets and looked around. Jason tagged along right behind me. I looked at all the leather jackets in the store and finally went up to the cashier. "Manager." I simply said, and the person blinked at me. I leaned closer and whispered, "Hajimashite."

He shivered and ran into the back room.

Jason glared at me from over my shoulder.

"Back off!" I snapped at him, and threw my arm over my shoulder to slap him, but he dodged.

A tall, husky man walked out of the back room, and gave me a look. He looked at Jason, scratched his chin, and looked back at me.

I put my hand over the counter to him as if to shake.

He put his hand out to me, and we shook. He looked down at his hand, unfolded the paper, and nodded. "Right." He went into the backroom, grabbed something in a bag, and came back to me. "Here…" he gave Jason an even sharper glare.

"Iie." I muttered.

He nodded and looked at me as he handed me the bag. "O-namae wa nan desu ka?"

"Caspian Catalyst Corinthos." I muttered slowly. "Wraith."

He laughed and nodded. "Ee, soo desu! Hajimemashite. Everything that you need is in there."

A dry smirk cracked on my lips. "Arigato. See ya later." I turned from him, the bag in hand, and left the store.

Jason glared at me as we left. "What was all that about?"

I snarled at him. "Back off, Jason. You don't want to see the temper of a true Radical."

"I think this gang stuff is getting to your head." Jason snorted.

"Whatever. Leave me alone, Jason. I can take care of myself." I strode ahead of him and marked off 'jacket' and 'spikes' from the list. Perfect. Now, the staff and tattoo. I knew who to go to for the staff, but the tattoo was random as who would do it. I just had to go to a store without Jason following me…

Carly looked up and smiled. "Did you get what you needed?"

I held up the bag and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

She smiled. "Great. Jason, anything for you?" he shook his head, so Carly nodded. "All right, lets go home then."

We went back to my car, but I froze when it came into view.

My eyes narrowed and flared brightly. My lips curled up to bear my teeth and my fists clenched. "Bastards…those jackasses!" I yelled, and sprinted to my precious car. "They'll pay for this!" I yelled as I looked at my Yakuza Stinger. All the windows were broken, the inside seats were torn up, and the car itself was smashed. "My precious Stinger…ooo…those Yakuza are gonna pay!" I slammed my fist onto the car, which made a deep dent. "Bastards…" I muttered under my breath.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "I knew something like this would happen."

"Shit." I snarled, checking the car over. "Those Yakuza are gonna pay. NOW!"

"You're going home, Caspian. You aren't going to go off and fight them." Jason said sternly.

My eyes flared and I looked up at me. "You aren't about to stop me, Jason Morgan!" I slammed the bag on the car and pulled out a black, shiny leather jacket. "Bastards." I slid the coat on, took off the tags, and searched around the bag for the spikes. I snapped a chocker with spikes around my neck, then two bracelets around each of my wrists. I finally pulled out silver knuckles with sharp spikes, and clenched them on my knucklebones. I slammed my fist into the back trunk of the car, which made four deep holes in it.

Carly swallowed hard and backed away from me. "Jason…"

Jason put his hand on her back and pushed her back even farther. "Caspian, you aren't going anywhere."

I pulled the final item out of the bag, a Falcon Silencer, and pointed it at him. "And you're gonna have something to say about it, Jason?!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Sonny will."

"Right now, I don't give a damn about Sonny!" I snapped, taking a step towards him. "All I care about right now, is killing Asuka and her damned men that did this. Got it? Keep your distance, Jason. I'm a Radical now, and you can't dare stop me."

Carly looked at me. "Caspian, dear, please…don't go doing anything irrational that you'll regret."

I looked at her and narrowed my glowing eyes. "Give it up, Carly. You can't handle me, and you never will." I saluted Jason and sprinted off in the other direction.

Jason jolted after me, and surprisingly was really fast.

But not fast enough, sorry to say.

I leapt into the air and grabbed the ledge of a high-up, barbed wire fence. I swung my leg up and leapt to the other side. I ignored my bleeding hands and sprinted down the by, towards a huge office building. Surprisingly, Asuka's work wasn't far from the mall. With my eyes narrowed, fists clenched tightly, Silencer in hand, and my heart racing, I smashed down the front door to Asuka's office building.

Most of the people there ignored me, figuring I was one of Asuka's henchmen.

__

Forget them; get to Asuka. I told myself, and ran past the elevator and to the stairs.

But still behind me was Jason, and he was catching on me because I had to pause to get the door open, he didn't.

I sprinted up the stairs, leaping over most of them. _Forget Asuka; forget Sonny. This is my life, and when someone trashes my car, they pay._

When I got to the top of the building, I screamed and smashed down the only door in the whole level. I whipped my gun forward and immediately shot and killed three of Asuka's guards. I knew her building far too well.

"What do you think you were doing, sending you're freakin' henchmen after my car?!" I screamed, slamming my gun to her forehead. "TELL ME!" I screamed, my heart beating loudly and my eyes burning.

She looked at me strangely. "Why in the world would I have your car totaled?"

"Because I don't work for you anymore!" I yelled, and pistol-whipped her.

Well, I began too. She grabbed my gun and whipped it back against me. She slammed her fist into my stomach and slammed my head down on her desk.

I fell to the ground, limp, my head bleeding heavily and my lip gashed.

Jason froze at the doorway, and stared at me.

"Jason, what a lovely surprise." Asuka said sweetly, taking her seat again.

I groaned and rolled over. "You bitch…" I barely managed, my fingers cringing.

She laughed. "Well, Luigi went after your car, not me, deary. You know he never liked you that much. But now you have too many enemies to deal with, no one likes the Radical Dreamers."

Jason raced to my side and was about to pick me up when Asuka pointed her gun at his head. He slowly stood up, leaving me on the ground.

"Touch her, and both of you will die." She stated firmly, glaring at him.

"Why? Why do you want her dead?"

"Everyone wants the Radicals dead, they gain too much power and get out of control." Asuka said flatly, and sat once again. "Now, get out of here. I have no business with the Mafia."

Jason flared and slammed his fist down on the desk. "I'm not leaving without Caspian."

"Oh really?" Asuka laughed.

My fingers curled and I choked. "Just, leave Jason…" I whispered.

He looked down at me. "I'm not leaving! For the last time Caspian, I'm not your enemy! Of all people, I should be your best friend in this business!"

I cracked a smile at him and gently touched his leg. "Jason, please. This time it isn't my pride…it's your life. I don't want you dead, like me…please…Jason…" I choked and blood sizzled down my lips and cheek.

He sighed heavily and looked at Asuka. "What do you want? How much?"

She laughed. "I have all the money I could possibly want. What I want is Caspian dead. Now leave!"

"She used to work for you."

"So?"

"Why do you want her dead? Because she left?"

"Because she knows too much. Now get out before I take a whipping to you like I did Caspian!" Asuka jumped up from her seat, and was about to grab Jason's collar, but something stopped her.

I wrapped my hand around hers, and crunched it. She screamed and tried to pull back. "Not so," I choked and blood spilled down my lips. "Powerful now, are we?"

Her eyes went so wide I thought her eyes would fall out of their sockets. "Let me go, Caspian!"

I squeezed tighter, and all the bones in her hand broke. "Fool…we Radicals have more then one approach to an assassination…" I slammed my spiked knuckles into her face, and sent her flying backwards. I leapt over her desk, knocking down her computer and smashing it.

She screamed and tried to get away.

I grabbed her around her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Fool." My red eyes burned and glowed extremely bright. I tightened my grip around her throat. "I would have left you alone…I wouldn't have attacked you…but you made the first move, Asuka. Now you'll pay…" I slammed my fist into her face, and dropped her. "Don't forget this, Asuka. Try to kill me again, or even send one person after me, and I'll have my hands around your throat faster then you can say 'Money'. Got it?" My eyes flared, and I kicked her desk over, which made Jason jump away so it couldn't land on him.

She swallowed. She didn't look so calm and cool as she did when she had the upper hand. The only thing Asuka hates more then a backstabber, is being defeated.

I turned away from her and headed out of the building, Jason following.

"Are you ok?" it was more of a rhetorical question; he didn't need to ask it. It was stupid to ask. My head was split open and I was sure that my insides were smashed, because blood kept drooling down my mouth.

"Jason, I'm dieing here. Are you gonna just stand around and ask if I'm ok, or are you gonna…" I put my hand on my head and took a breath. I swayed and the ground rushed up to meet me.


	3. Old Memories of a Terrible Past

That was definitely the worst headache that I ever had. I didn't remember being in a hospital, or fighting with Jason over the car. I didn't remember Asuka wrecking my precious car, and I didn't remember the ride home from the hospital…hmm, home…

Sonny looked down at me. "Caspian, what in the world were you thinking?!" he yelled at me.

That only made my headache even worse. "Sonny, please, my head…it hurts."

He glared at me. "You just ran into her office? You just pounded down the door and attacked her?!"

"She attacked me." I murmured.

He sighed heavily. "Are you all brawn and no brain? What _were_ you thinking?!"

"Sonny, come on…" I groaned. "We went over this, I was mad. I always act on my emotions, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing more you can think of to say?"

I shook my head. "I can't think of anything else."

He nodded slowly. "Figures." He turned away, scratching his chin. "And look what it got you, not thinking I mean. A busted open head, slashed hands, and a good crushed lung."

"I…" I took a deep breath and felt the sharp pain of having only one lung to count on. I didn't try to say anything else; it wouldn't have worked.

"Sonny, go easy on her." Carly said from the doorway in a soft tone.

Tears streamed down my cheeks, but I only let them go because I knew Sonny wouldn't turn to look at me again.

"I guess you didn't go to school long enough, did you?" I didn't respond. "Well, you're going back." I didn't argue. "Starting next month." I didn't complain or fight. "And this Radical gang thing, I don't think it's such a good idea…"

That stung. The Radicals were my life. But if I talked, he'd turn and see me crying…and I knew that with my past two families that if you cried, you got hit. You get a huge whopping for fighting.

"But…" I whispered.

I knew Carly wouldn't complain against that. Neither would Jason, or A.J. Sonny wouldn't change his mind.

"Even if _you_ kick me out," I whispered, my voice cracking quite clearly. "I'll still leave…I'll still go to HQ and fight with my friends. You can't lock me up." The hot tears went down my cheeks faster and moistened the pillow that my head was laying on in the front room.

Sonny turned to face me, but he only did because he knew I was crying.

I winced and put my fists up to protect my face. "Don't hit me…" I whispered over and over again as my body shook. "I…I didn't mean…"

Carly frowned from the doorway. They knew I had a hard life before I came to them. They knew I was beaten.

Sonny sighed. "Caspian, put your hands down. I'm not going to hit you."

I looked between my fists and slowly lowered them. I wiped my cheeks and turned my eyes away from him.

He sighed and folded his arms. "Caspian…"

I didn't respond. I was still venting from it all, and I wasn't at all in the mood to be comforted.

He sat down on the table next to the couch I was on, and he put his hand on my arm.

My eyes darted to look at him. They were still watering, and had lost the spark of the nights before fight. "Sonny, don't try to make it up to me. I deserve whatever I get. I've learned that in my life."

He gently smiled. "Caspian, why did you suddenly stop calling me," he paused. "Dad? I thought you liked it."

I looked at him. "No. For a while…then memories flooded back to me. If I call you dad, I'll picture you hitting me when you want to hug, I'll see you trying to hit me with a frying pan if you want to cook me something. I'll see you battering and beating me if I cry, or want to be loved, or if I just want to tell you something. No Sonny, I don't want to see you like that. Just, think that when I call you Sonny, that I'm saying dad. I can't do that…I'm sorry. It'll only make me more distant."

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I understand. How's your head doing?"

I shifted on the couch. "It hurts, a lot. But that's what I get for being ignorant. I learn from my mistakes, as you have seen."

Carly slowly walked into the room. "What about your mom? Can you still call me mom?"

"Mom…" I whispered, and my eyes searched. "I didn't have a mom…" tears poured down my cheeks. "Yeah, I can call you mom…" I whispered, smiling. "I'd like to have a mom…"

She didn't look disappointed as Sonny did, but she didn't look overjoyed, either. She took her place on the small table next to Sonny.

"I…" I paused and looked at them both. "I'm sorry I can't be the daughter you've wanted, but I can still try." I whispered. I wiped the side of my mouth as it started to bleed, and licked the blood from my finger. "I can't promise anything, though…I'm sorry."

They both smiled.

"Don't worry about trying to be perfect, Cass." Carly said, and brushed my hair back. "Just be yourself, we love you for who you are."

I looked at Sonny. "Dad?"

He smiled. "Yeah." He brushed back my bangs like mom had, but this time I winced and pulled my head away. He blinked slowly, and took his hand back.

I hated to hurt him, I really did. But my mind didn't heal that easily, or that fast. I had scars to prove it. So many scars…

I shivered and pulled the blanket over my head. "Sonny, I'm sorry…I, I can't…"

I heard a shuffle, and I knew he was walking away.

That night, I slept out on the couch. Sonny had had Jason come over just for that night, and he was sitting on Sonny's brown leather chair, watching me.

I looked at him, and was sorry that I had pushed him away from me. But that name, that freakin' name…I couldn't deal with it. My brother was named Jason…my brother…

Tears poured down my cheeks and I hugged the blanket closer to me. I loved my brother so much, he was so important to me. But he was taken away, like some of the others. Life was just too damn confusing for me.

Jason looked at me with bright eyes, and he shifted in his seat as I started to drift off.

I tossed and turned on the couch, and my head only hurt all the more. _Dad, come on, put it down…dad, come on…DAD! I ran from the man, ran onto the streets where I was battered and bruised by the local gang…by the Mafia controlled by Sonny Corinthos. Fresh cuts bled and wouldn't stop. I went home at night, and he was there, waiting for me…I took a terrible beating, screaming and trying to fight back. But he kept on beating me._

"DAD! Stop it, dad! What did I do!?" I screamed. "Jason…" my brother was there. "Jason, run! Get away! JASON!" my dad didn't take too kindly to my brother trying to comfort me. I felt like a ton of bricks was dropped on my head. "FATHER! STOP IT! Let me go! Damn it, bastard…let go of me!" I screamed and tossed.

Then I was shaken…and I woke up in a heavy sweat.

"No…Jason…Jason don't die!" I screamed, jolting up, panting heavily. I blinked through sweat heavy lashes and looked around. Jason was by my side, his hands clamped on my arms as he slowly stopped shaking me. Sonny was at the end of the couch, his hands in his pockets, a cool look on his face. Carly was standing beside him, biting her lip.

I took a deep breath. "Jason…" I whispered. "No…" I swallowed and wiped my forehead.

"Caspian, it's ok!" Jason said, shaking me again. "It was just a nightmare. You'll all right, your fine. Caspian, come on…" he shook me again, and his eyes finally met mine.

My red pupils shook violently and I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. I took a deep breath and looked at Sonny, then to Carly. My eyes then lowered and I turned to Jason.

He slowly let go of my arms and stayed down on his knees. "Are you ok?"

Why do they always ask that?

All I wanted was comfort…I wanted someone, anyone beside me so I wouldn't feel so alone… I wanted someone to hold me and tell me that everything would be ok. That, that my dad didn't beat me…

"Did…did he hate me?" I asked quietly.

Jason blinked and looked up at Sonny.

"Or…or maybe he just didn't want a daughter. Maybe he was drunk…why did he have to do it…"

Jason put his hand on my shoulder.

I pulled my legs to my chest and tears poured down my cheeks faster. "First Jason…then me…God I hate him." I whispered, and shoved my head down so no one could see it.

"Caspian, what happened?" Jason asked.

"No." I whispered, and turned to look at him. I couldn't possibly tell him, could I? I swallowed. "He's dead…and I'm next…" I whispered. Unexpectedly to everyone including myself, I threw my arms around Jason and slumped out of the couch so I was kneeling in front of him. I dug my head into his shoulder and continued to cry. "I…I didn't mean for it to happen…really…"

Jason put his chin on my shoulder and held me close. "Hey, it's ok Cass. You're all right, nothing's going to happen."

Sonny didn't look to happy, and slipped back to his room.

Carly looked after him and frowned. She looked back at Jason and smiled. She licked her lips and followed Sonny back to their room.

"Caspian, what happened?" he asked again.

I sobbed on his shoulder and shook my head. "He killed my brother…Jason…"

He blinked and stroked my hair. "Your brother, his name was Jason?"

I nodded.

"Don't tell me that that's why you don't like me being around?"

"You remind me so much of him." I whispered. "Not just your name, but, you kinda look like him…and, you can lose your temper so quickly, just like him." I laughed quietly.

"You didn't like your brother then? Is that why you push away?"

"I have a story for pushing everyone away," I whispered. "But that's no excuse to actually do it…"

He took a deep breath and continued running his hand through my hair. "So I've noticed."

"I'm sorry Jason, I really am…but my brother meant so much to me, and he was just taken away…it's not fair." I whispered, and hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Your dad, I'm guessing?" he asked.

I nodded. "I really want Sonny to know that I love him, that there couldn't be a better dad for me, but memories of two other fathers…my brain just doesn't like the word 'dad', or 'father'."

"Did you have any sisters?"

I snickered. "No, no sister…only tons of brothers."

He smiled and gently kissed my cheek. "Think you can get back to sleep?"

"I…I might be able too."

He slowly let go of me, and I saw the normal expression that was always on his face.

I pulled myself back onto the couch and laid down, setting my head on the soft pillow. "Thanks, Jason."

He nodded and sat down on the other end of the couch.

I snuggled into the pillow and soon went back to sleep.

When I woke up, the house was pitch quiet. Jason was no longer at the foot of the couch, but I did find a small note where he had been sitting.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I sat up and took the letter in my cut hand. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, opened the letter, and started reading.

Caspian –

Sonny and I had to leave on early business, and Carly went to work. I left something for you in your room, if you feel up to go getting it. If you need anything, you can reach me on my cell, or you can call Sonny on his. Don't go getting into any fights while we're gone, ok? I'll see you around seven,

Love, Jason M.

I smiled at the letter and shoved it into my pocket. I slowly stood up and went to my room. I peered in, and on my bed sat a small suitcase. I blinked slowly and went over to it. I sat down on the bed and opened the suitcase. There sat a small laptop computer, like the one I used to own, except that when I opened it, engraved on the computer were the words 'Caspian – We will love you forever. Jason'

I blushed and my fingers slowly brushed over the gold engraving. "Jason…" I whispered. I slowly shut the laptop and looked back into the suitcase. There was still more. From Sonny was one of those hands free cell phones that you put around your ear and the speaker goes in front of your mouth on a small rod. And from Carly was a rad new outfit.

I pulled out the tight black spandex short and changed into them. They were just above my knees, and then I pulled on the black tank top that was also in the case. I snapped on my spike choker and put on black tennis shoes. Over my tank top I pulled on my black leather jacket and smiled. _Now_ I was a true Radical. Well, I had to do something with my hair and get a tattoo…but that was a little further along.

I laughed to myself as I twirled in a circle and looked into a tall mirror in my room.

Suddenly, just as I started on my third turn, someone rapped on the door.

I sighed and slowly went to the door. "Who is it?" I asked, leaning on the wall by the door.

"Caspian, it's Zander."

My eyes bugged out. _Zander? What the hell is he doing here?!_ "What do you want?"

"I want to talk. Come on Cass, let me in."

"Forget it, Zander." I said, and peered through the eyehole.

He didn't look too happy at my reply.

"Get lost!" I yelled.

His eyes narrowed and he kicked the door extremely hard, which made it smash open.

I leapt away from the door and landed hard on my right side. "Zander! Don't you listen to anything I tell you?!"

He glared down at me. "If you're a Radical, how come Asuka smashed your head open, huh?"

"She's a boss, she has to be good to be one. I'm only an assassin, Zander." I snapped. "I'm not perfect."

"Well obviously." He snarled, stepping into the room.

"Hajimashite!" I yelled, putting my fists up.

He laughed. "There aren't Radicals around here for miles. Sorry, you're going to have to deal with me yourself, Wraith."

My eyes flared. "I'm not supposed to fight for a while."

"Because Sonny said so? Since when did you take orders from him?"

I snarled. "I decided it on my own, Zander. Get out!"

"Why? You're little bodyguard won't be home till seven, so I don't have to worry about him,"

I eyes jumped to the clock on the wall. It was only three. Sonny would never get home that early. "Zander…what do you want?"

"My payback!"

"What payback?! What did I ever do to you?!"

He brought his fist back and slugged me one good across my face.

I groaned and slid backwards. "Zander…" I snarled. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend…"

"Friend nothing!" he yelled.

My eyes jolted. For being a Radical, I sure was bad at fighting. "You know that if you beat me up, Jason will go looking for you, and kill you more then likely…"

He laughed. "I don't think so…"

"I do!" I yelled, and leapt to my feet. I slugged him, and he slammed into the wall. "Get a Radical mad, and die…" I snarled through my teeth. "So, you still offering that little fight?"

He growled and leapt right back at me.

I was putting my hair up into a long ponytail when the door opened, and two men walked in. "Yeah, what do you want?"

The door had been totaled in my fight with Zander, but the men didn't seem to notice.

"Sonny wants us to bring you to his work."

"Really? Why?" I asked, slipping two strands of my hair out of the ponytail and in front of my ears.

"He said you'd probably give us trouble. Here…" one of the men handed me a piece of paper.

I took it from him and read it. It was Sonny telling me to get over there, but he didn't sound mad…I was hoping he wouldn't find out about my fight with Zander. "Fine. Give me a second." I grabbed a bobby pin and put it in my hair. "All right, let's go."

One of the men went in front of me, and the other behind.

When we got to Sonny's office building, the men led me up to his office. They pointed at a door, then left.

I took a deep breath, ran my hand through my hair, and opened his door. I peered in, and noticed that it was just a secretary's office, and that the door on the other side of the room must have been leading to Sonny's actual office. I started over to the door, but the secretary didn't know me.

"Excuse me, miss. You can't go in there."

"Why?" I asked, turning to look at her, my red eyes glowing.

"Mr. Corinthos is in a meeting. Do you have an appointment?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't _need_ an appointment, I'm his daughter." I snapped, and opened the door. But immediately I was sorry. I froze in place and my eyes dimmed.

Sonny was at the head of the long table, sitting in his chair. Jason was at his right side, and standing on Sonny's left was an officer, actually three, two of which were holding Zander.

I chewed on my lip and shook. But I couldn't leave, Sonny had seen me.

"Caspian, come in." he said, sitting up straighter.

I swallowed hard and slowly went over to him. "Yeah, you sent for me?"

Jason looked up at me and frowned deeply.

"The police caught Zander here running from my home…and look, he's beat up." Sonny tapped his fingers on his desk. "And so are you. What happened?"

I bit my lip, but wasn't too conscious of how hard I was chewing it, and it started to bleed. "Uh…just, you know…"

"Zander here says that he came over to see you, and that you attacked him?" Sonny asked.

"Well…" my head started to throb. "I…I mean…"

Zander wasn't too far from me, and spat at me.

I winced when it hit my shirt, and snarled. "You believe him?!" I leapt onto the table and tackled the boy right from the police's grasp. We slammed onto the floor together, but Zander had turned so I landed on the ground, and he landed on me.

He pinned my arms and smashed his knee into my jaw. I screamed, and he slugged me again in the eye.

I tried to get my arm up when he had to let go, but his arm was right back down on mine.

Jason was across the table just after I was, and grabbed Zander's arms, but not after what seemed like he had broken my jaw.

__

Zander should be a Radical with that kind of fighting. I thought to myself as Jason finally got the boy off. But then I thought back to what the boss had said about being a Radical…you have to control yourself, and not just attack people on the spot. Otherwise, you aren't a very good Radical, because you haven't analyzed the person.

I had analyzed Zander tons of times before, and lost. I wasn't such a good Radical, taking on someone tougher then me.

"Caspian, are you ok?" Jason asked as he fought to keep Zander away from me.

I stretched my jaw to the side, and something cracked. "Oh, ya…" I muttered, not moving my jaw. "Peachy."

Sonny sighed and rubbed his temples. "Caspian, why do you always have to go and get something either torn to shreds or broken in a fight?"

"Hey, he's the one that did it!" I snapped, but received a sharp pain in my jaw.

The police grabbed Zander, and handcuffed him.

"Well then, looks like your under arrest." One of the men laughed at Zander, like he had been waiting all his life for that moment.

I picked myself up since no one else would, and leaned on the table. "Was that all you wanted?" I asked Sonny as I rubbed my jaw.

He glared at me. "Carly won't like this, you know."

I sighed and slumped into a chair. "I know."

He leaned forward. "Do I have to take you everywhere with me or leave you with a bodyguard so you won't break something every time Jason or I leave you alone?"

I blushed and looked down with narrowed eyes. "I'm fine."

He sighed and leaned back. "For the next week you're coming to work with me. Got it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Good." He turned to Jason, who was watching the police take Zander away. "Jason, I want you to keep an eye on Caspian for as long as you can during this week,"

"But dad!" I snapped, jolting forward. 'Sonny' just wouldn't get his attention. "I don't _need_ a babysitter! I'll be fine!"

He glared at me, the glare that I knew I was in deeper then I could fight my way out of. "You will stay in this room with me for the next week, and if I have to leave, Jason will be with you. Got it?"

I grumbled something under my breath as I leaned back and crossed my arms. "Yeah, fine."

He sighed. "I don't like it any more then you do, but you can't just keep going and getting hurt."

"It's not ladylike." Jason muttered.

"Oh, shut up. Stop enjoying this so much and get lost."

He laughed and left, but only because he had other things to do.


	4. Suspicions

I stretched my arms and yawned.

"Caspian, hurry up or you'll be late!" Carly yelled from the kitchen.

I groaned and got out of bed. It was three weeks after the incident with Zander, and I had to start school now, thanks to my big mouth and having to fight so much.

Jason was going to pick me up and drop me off, or one of dad's other men would.

I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and pulled on my leather jacket, which I never let out of my sight for one second.

"Jason's here!" she yelled.

I groaned. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled, rechecked my hair, and ran out of my room and into the front room, where Sonny, Carly, and Jason were all sitting and talking. "I'm ready! Can we go now?!"

"Here." Carly handed me my backpack, kissed my cheek, and left for work. "I'll see you around five!" she said as she left.

I looked at Jason. "Can we go now?!"

"Uh, wait." Sonny said, shaking his hand at me. "Here." He handed me an 8-inch switchblade. "Just in case anyone gives you trouble." He kissed my cheek and patted me on the head. "Off ya go."

I glared at him and turned to Jason. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

He laughed and handed me a helmet. "Somewhat. Now come on."

I followed him to his motorcycle, got on behind him, and held on around his waist when he took off.

When we got to the school, Jason pulled up and stopped on that round-a-bout thing for drop offs. "I'll see you after school. Meet me right here the second you get out, ok?" Jason said.

I glared at him and slung my backpack over my shoulders. "Jeez Jason, the way you look out for me, you'd think I was important to you. I'll be fine and I'll meet you out here the second I get out, all right?"

He glared at me, and sped off.

I rolled my eyes and slowly went into the school. The whole thing was new to me. I hadn't been in a school since I was a freshman, now I was a senior, and at a strange school with no friends, or anyone I knew. I shifted on my feet and went to my locker. I put in the combination and opened the locker. I took a deep breath and put my books away, keeping only my first two period books.

I brushed my bangs back and put up my magnet mirror on the back of the locker. I gently touched my swollen purple eye, and then my now black one. My red eyes dimmed; this wasn't going to be a fun year.

I slammed my locket shut, turned around, and headed to first period. When I got there, most of the kids were already at their seats and the bell would ring in two minutes. I went up to the teacher, handed her a note, and she nodded.

She pointed to a seat in the front and turned back to the whiteboard.

I dropped my backpack on my desk and sat down.

"Well hello, who are you?" a Jock leaned his hand on my desk, a smirk on his face.

My eyes slowly looked up at him, and flared. "What do you want?" I asked in a monotone.

His eyes searched mine, and he laughed. "Hey, Halloween's not even here yet. What's with your eyes?"

I snarled, baring my teeth. I stood up from my desk, and clenched his shirt collar in my fist. "You looking for a fight, Jock?" he stared at me, and my red eyes glowed brighter.

"Hey, get away from me! You're freaking me out!" he fought my grip, but I wouldn't let go.

"Say anything about me again, and die." I whispered, and shoved him away from me.

He crashed to the floor on his butt, shaking.

I snarled, leaning over my desk. "Got it?!"

He looked like a ghost. He got up quickly and ran to the back of the room, where his desk was.

I snickered under my breath and sat back down just as the bell rang. "This should be fun…"

"Class! Class!" the teacher yelled, and everyone went quiet. "We have a new student today, her name is Caspian Catalyst Corinthos."

Whispers started at my last name, which made my fists clench and I snarled quietly.

"Caspian, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Sonny had told me that I could share freely at this school that I was a Radical, because gangs didn't exist here.

So I took him up on that offer. I stood up, walked to the front of the class, and leaned myself on the teachers desk.

"My name is Caspian, and don't forget it. I don't like people much, so you'd be wise to stay away from me. Do any of you know of the Radical Dreamers?"

Almost all the hands shot up.

"All right, who wants to tell me what they do?" I chose someone, and the girl smiled.

"The Radicals are a very small gang, but they are ruthless and there's this new one, that's an assassin! And she's already threatened to kill Asuka, leader of the Yakuza! I hear she's the Radicals right hand assassinator."

My lips curled into a smirk. "Well, thank you. That was perfect." She nodded. "So, if you all heard her, you'd be wise to stay away from me. That new girl, that new Radical, is CCC. Me. Caspian. I'm a Radical, the Boss's right hand assassinator. So I suggest you stay away from me, or be prepared to die." My red eyes searched them all. "Questions?"

One hand shot up.

"What?" I asked sharply.

"Are you planning on killing Asuka?"

The teacher was about to stop my answer, but I answered before she could stop me.

"She tried to kill me, so yes. I plan on killing her, but when and where I'm not sure now. I haven't been assigned to do it yet by the boss."

"What's it like to be in a gang? And an assassin?"

I snickered at the pale teacher. "It wasn't easy to get where I am today, I had to kill many people and steal a lot of things. But it's my job…and I love it."

"Thank…thank you Caspian. You may take your seat." Whispered the teacher.

I snickered and took my seat as she told me too. Apparently, after that huge speech, I still wasn't going to be arrested or murdered…yet.

But it got around school that there was a Radical among the senior class, and sure enough, by lunch, everyone kept clear of me.

Maybe they didn't have gangs here, but they sure knew a lot about them.

But there was one boy, a blonde. I heard the Jocks picking on him; his name was Simon Camden, the preacher's son.

They had him shoved against the lockers during lunch, and I was walking up the stairs when one was about to slug him.

"Uh hem."

They turned to look at me, and almost all of them lost their complexion.

"I suggest you let him go, now. Before you want to deal with me."

One of the Jocks came forward, and ruffled up my jacket. "What are you gonna do about it, kiddy?"

I snarled, baring my teeth and my eyes flaring. "Did you just touch my jacket?"

He laughed. "Yeah, so?"

I launched my fist into his face, and he went flying, knocking down two of his friends.

The rest backed up when I approached them. "Get lost, jackasses. And if you touch me again, you'll die. This is a warning, which I barely give. So get lost!"

They jumped to their feet and all ran away.

I laughed and playfully slugged the boy's shoulder. "Hey, you ok kid?"

He stared at me. "You're that Radical, Caspian, aren't you?"

I nodded and put my hands in my jacket pockets. "Words gotten around fast. You're Simon, aren't ya?"

He nodded.

"The preacher's son?"

"Hey, I resent that."

"And I resent being called 'that Radical'. My name is Caspian, as yours is Simon. That's how I want to be called, not Radical. Got it?"

He nodded. "So, you're just like everyone else then?"

I laughed, turned my back to him, and shook my head. "No, my dear boy…I'm far different from everyone else."

"You're new here…so what school did you used to go to?"

"None. I dropped out when I was a freshman. Then my dad wanted me to go back to school 'cause I wasn't using my head in my gang fights." I laughed.

He blinked at me. "That reminds me, you're dad is Sonny Corinthos, isn't he?"

"What's it to you?" I asked, taking a cigarette out of my pocket and examining it.

"What's it like to have your dad in the Mafia? Having Sonny for a dad?"

I laughed. "It's pretty cool. He understands my thirst for blood, so he lets me stay a Radical as long as I don't break anything anymore."

He stared at me. "He _knows_ you're in a gang? And he doesn't care?"

"Dude, we're talking about Sonny here. Why _would_ he care?"

"I don't know. I'd think he at least cared about you."

"You think he doesn't just because I'm in a gang?"

"I wouldn't think any parent would let their kids be in a gang willingly. It's so dangerous."

"I know. I've had my jaw broken, I'm missing a lung, and there's a huge gash in my skull. That's why this stuff is wrapped around my head…" I said, pointing at the white cloth wrapped around my head.

"You're what?! You're missing a lung?!"

I nodded. "Yep. In a fight with Asuka. She's also the one that cracked my skull open."

He stared at me. "How do you handle it?"

"With coolness. Plus I have people at my disposal."

He paused for a minute, looked at my bruised eyes, and sighed.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow at him. Whenever someone looked at me like that, I knew they were thinking about someone beating me up.

"I was just wondering."

"Well don't go wondering anymore, because wondering leads to assuming. And when people assume things about me, my family gets hurts. So lay off."

"I have a feeling that this getting beat up thing goes far beyond just a few days. You've been beaten up all your life, haven't you?"

"You could say that."

"Is it your gang?"

"I get beat up, ok? Big deal. My first father beat the shit out of me, and then my second father did the same. My dad now, Sonny, he wouldn't lay a finger on me. Got it? Gangs have almost nothing to do with this."

"So your father beats you?"

"Would you listen?! My first two fathers did! Sonny doesn't! He wouldn't even if his life depended on it!"

"What about that guy on the motorcycle? You don't seem to like him too much."

"Just because I don't like him doesn't mean he beats me up! Where do you get these ideas?! Are you paid to think that just because someone has a black eye that either his or her family or friends are involved? Humph. Some priest kid you are." My lips twitched when I realized I was totally, utterly, and completely contradicting myself to the full extent.

He blinked at me. "I just…I didn't mean that."

"Sure you did. That's what you were thinking. 'Oh, poor girl, her father beats her.'" I snorted. "Well he doesn't, so leave my family and Jason alone, ok?"

"Sorry."

"Ya, whatever." I turned from him and opened my locker, which so happened to be right there.

"Um…are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

I blinked and turned to him. "Why?"

"Do you want to come to my youth group tonight? You don't have to, I just thought you might want to." He said slowly.

I sighed. "I'll ask my dad. Where is it?"

Sonny actually didn't think that it was a bad idea, but he didn't like the fact that I had told the whole school practically that I was an assassin. He told me to tone it down, and when he looked at me like that, tears streamed down my cheeks and I leapt up to embrace him.

He blinked down at me. He cared about me. He really did. He loved me and wanted the best for me, it wasn't just some charade…

"I love you, dad." I whispered.

He smiled at me and stroked my hair. "I love you too, honey." It took him a second to say honey, but I knew he meant it.

Jason thought it might be some setup, and he wanted to stay with me. And it took a while to convince him that I didn't need a bodyguard.

But Sonny suddenly butted in and told me that Jason was going, and that was that…

I sighed. "All right. But there won't be anything for you to do! It's high school, not a group of twenty year olds."

He smiled at me. "We only want the best for you."

"Mmm hmm, sure." I muttered sarcastically.

We went out to his motorcycle and left for youth group.

When we got to the building that held the youth group, I immediately jumped off the motorcycle and ran in. I peeked around a corner and smiled when I saw Simon shooting hoops.

"Hey." I said, and walked into the room, my hands in my jacket pockets.

Simon caught the basketball and turned to me. He smiled wide. "Hey Caspian."

Jason walked in right behind me and looked around.

"Jason, get lost." I snarled under my breath to him.

He looked down at me. "Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?"

I turned and glared at him. I cleared my throat, which only made him glare at me more. "Simon…" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah, whatever."

Simon walked up to us and smiled at me. "Whose your friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "Simon, this is Jason. Jason, this is Simon, a guy from school I saved from those Jocks."

Simon flushed.

Jason laughed. "Don't worry kid, she does that with us all."

Just then an older looking man and a young girl walked in.

"Hey, dad!" Simon piped up. "This is Caspian, a new girl at school. Caspian, this is my dad."

I looked up at the man and nodded. "Hey."

"Hello." He said with a smile. "First time here?"

"Yep. Oh, and this is my bodyguard, Jason." I said, and shoved a thumb over my shoulder at Jason.

He snorted and punched me in the back.

I rolled my eyes and stretched my shoulder.

Simon's dad laughed. "Nice to meet both of you. And this is Simon's little sister," but before he had said her name, Simon grabbed my arm and led me to the other side of the room.

"Hey, I'm glad you decided to come." He said, and dribbled the ball.

My eyes were still swollen, and I wondered if he still thought that Jason did it. "Yeah. You just better hope this is worth my time, I could be out killing Asuka's men."

He swallowed and gave me a look.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't look at me like that. So, what do you guys do, anyway?"

"Well, we play games for a the first hour, then for the rest of the time we have a Bible lesson."

"I've had plenty of those," I muttered as he shot the basketball, missed, and it rolled to my feet. I picked it up, shuffled it in my hands, and threw it. It swooshed in the hoop and rolled back to Simon's feet.

"Nice shot." He said as he picked it up.

"So what happened to her?" Simon's dad asked Jason.

Jason gave him a look. "I'm sure Simon will tell you all about that later,"

"Na. Simon keeps things to himself. He likes to keep secrets."

Jason snorted. "She got in a fight."

"With who?" the little girl asked quickly.

Jason lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Asuka." I said as I walked over to them.

Simon's dad looked up. "You mean the Yakuza gang leader?"

I nodded. "She split my head open, gave me a collapsed lung, and a black eye. This other one," I glared at Jason. "Is from just another street fight."

Jason glared at me. "Sure. Whatever."

"I'm a Radical Dreamer." I stated firmly.

"Hey, what the heck are _you_ doing here?!"

We all turned to the door and saw three girls walk in.

I shifted and became uncomfortable.

"I don't think you should be here, Radical." One of the girls snorted.

"Now Candice, you know everyone is welcome here." Simon's dad said firmly.

"Even, murderers? Assassins?" another girl asked as she circled me.

I narrowed my eyes and they started to glow.

Jason looked at me and quickly grabbed the girl away. He let go of her behind his back, and scowled at her. "Don't do that, unless you want a black eye and a slashed lip."

Simon's dad was frowning at the one called Candice. "Anyone can repent."

"Even if they did it all on purpose?" she asked, glaring at me. "Even if they still, and are right now, plan on assassinating someone?"

"All right, that's it!" I yelled, and threw my arms down. "You shut your hole, Ms. Candy cane!" I pointed my finger at her, and took a few steps towards her, which made her back up hastily. "Now, or never."

Jason sighed, grabbed my shirt, and pulled me back before I could get close enough to punch her. "Calm down, kid."

I growled at him. But I didn't want to start a fight so soon and make that impression on Simon's dad. I shifted on my feet, grabbed the basketball from Simon, and dribbled it slowly down to the other side of the room where the basket was. I stopped at the free throw, shot it, and made it.

Jason looked at Candice. "And for you, I suggest you should keep your mouth shut about that around here, or you'll end up on her long list of lost friends. Got it?"

She flared and walked away.

"Good." Jason muttered.

Simon sighed and looked at me.

"If you can help it," Jason said, turning to Simon's dad, "don't let anyone near her, ever. And I suggest she doesn't play in the games."

Simon's dad looked at Jason. "Why's that? Just because she's in a gang?"

Jason lifted an eyebrow. "For a priest, you sure don't care."

"I leave that to the parent's. I just prevent it from happening here."

Jason nodded. "As why I came." He looked at Simon. "She seems to keep calm around you, stay with her, all right?"

Simon blinked and swallowed. "_Me_?"

Jason lifted an eyebrow. "Why, is there a problem? She doesn't kill her own friends, you know. Only the ones that try to hurt them. Normally she lets people like those Jocks at your school pick on the weaker, like you. Why she helped you still blows my mind."

Simon's dad turned to him. "Are you being picked on?"

"I'm watching out for him, don't worry." I walked up to them, my arms folded. "They won't touch him if I'm around."

"And if he's around, you won't kill 'em." Jason muttered.

I snorted. "Watch it."

He shrugged. "Just the truth."

"Well, the truth stings, don't it?" I asked him sharply.

Simon swallowed and looked at me tensely.

My eyes shifted to look at him. "Don't even start to think it," I said to him, and looked back at Jason. "Are you planning on hanging around the whole time?"

"Well, considering the current situation and how you handled it, yes. I am staying."

I frowned. "Great." I looked at Candice, and her eyes met mine. "Thanks, thanks a lot." I snapped at her, and turned my back to them.

Soon enough, more and more kids came till there were around almost twenty in the room.

Jason was leaning on the far wall talking with Simon's dad and some other guy, and I was on the other wall, watching everyone as they played games.

"Do you want to play?" Simon asked, and tossed me a football.

I caught the ball and snorted. "I don't play, sorry. My only toy is my gun and switchblade." I shifted the ball in my hand and threw it. It soared across the long room, where a Jock from school caught it.

When the guy looked at me and smiled, Candice gave me a sharp glare.

I ignored her, as well as the boy.

Simon sighed and walked off back into the crowd.

"Hey!" Simon's little sister walked up to me.

I looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow. "What do you want, pep squeak?"

"I resent that." She snapped.

I lifted an eyebrow. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

She lifted her own eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "I don't believe you."

"About what?" I asked, leaning myself on the wall.

"About being a Radical. Radicals wouldn't come to youth group. Nope, sure wouldn't."

"How would you know?" I asked, leaning down to glared at her.

She snorted. "Because I know one."

"Really? Who?"

"Luke."

I blinked. "Luke?"

"You know him?" she asked curiously.

"Slightly. I met him at the mall. What's he to you?"

"He's a friend of my brother's, but he wouldn't _ever_ be seen at church or youth group."

"Hmm…" I scratched my chin. "A friend? Does your brother know he's a Radical?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't like to hear about it or admit it. Dad doesn't like him hanging around people in gangs." She nodded firmly.

"What would make you believe me?" I asked, leaving back up against the wall.

"You're gun. Only Radicals have a special gun."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone here would like me to take out my gun."

She snorted. "Then I don't believe you!"

I snickered. "Am I supposed to care?"

She glared at me. "You should!"

"Why?"

"You see that man talking to your friend?"

"Yeah."

"He's Candice's boyfriend. He's in a gang, the Diablo's. And he _hates_ Radicals."

"Which is one reason not to take out my gun."

"If you make trouble for Candice, he'll make trouble for you."

"Another reason. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just let me see your gun."

"Why should I?"

"Just let me! Or I'll tell him that you're the Radicals right hand assassin!"

I glared at her. "Fine." I slipped my Falcon Silencer out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Happy?"

She smiled at it as she held it in her hands. "Yep, you're a Radical! Cool…"

My eyes peered up, but I didn't see Candice's boyfriend anymore…I looked around, and my eyes stopped on the boy. He was running across the room at me. "CRAP!" I snapped under my breath, and grabbed my gun back from Simon's sister.

The kids had to dodge the boy, and Jason and Simon's dad were watching him with interest.

Why the hell wasn't Jason going after him?! Then I got it. It was some sick joke of Jason's.

I shoved the girl behind me, snapped the gun loaded, and put it up to his head right as he came into my clearing. "Get lost, Diablo trash."

He snarled. "Look who's talking, Radical! Let Simon's sister go."

I bared my teeth and spread my legs into a fighting position. "Just get by me, Diablo."

He leapt at me, and I immediately saw his hand flash out a Magnum from his back pocket.

"Shit." I whispered. I grabbed Simon's sister's hand and threw her away from me. She went flying and crashed onto the floor out of the circle the boy had made around us.

He landed hard next to me, and was thrashing up his gun to pistol-whip me.

I dodged his gun and grabbed it. "Fool." I muttered, and smashed his hand with my gun. "I don't take kindly to people trying to kill me! Diablo or not, youth group or not, you have to be put in your place. At the lowest level of the gang charts!" I smashed my gun into his head, and he went flying backwards.

I spread my legs and pointed my Silencer at him. "Ready for the pain?"

"Caspian! Put it down, NOW!" Jason came running into the circle, and grabbed my wrist that was holding the gun.

A smirk curled on my lips as he screamed and pulled back. He had grabbed my wristband, the one with inch long, sharp spikes. That was why we wore the spikes, to keep people from grabbing our gun hands.

His hand was bleeding, but he wouldn't let me shoot the boy. "Put it away, now."

I snarled, and my red eyes glowed.

Everyone was staring at us, and no noise was made what so ever.

Simon came rushing into the circle, but he just had to go past that boy…Candice's boyfriend grabbed him and pointed his Magnum at his head. "Get lost, Radical. You aren't welcome here."

My eyes flashed and I shoved Jason aside. I stepped forward and clicked my gun. "Let him go, Jock."

He laughed. "You really are a riot, Caspian."

"That's Wraith to you, Diablo trash." I muttered, baring my teeth.

"Oh, right. I forgot. You're the Radicals right hand assassin!" he announced loudly.

I laughed. "That's right…now let Simon go, before I let my bullet go."

He snorted and pressed the gun harder to Simon's head. "What are you gonna do about it, Wraith?"

I looked up slowly, but only with my eyes. None of the boy's body was available for me to shoot, only his gun. That was too risky. He didn't notice my eyes climbing the ceiling, and finally rested on a metal plate on the ceiling…right in perfect aim. If I shot it, it would bounce off and hit the Diablo in the head. But, if it missed…I'd only end up shooting myself.

Jason's eyes shot up to me. "Caspian! Stop it, now!"

I grasped my gun with my left hand so it would keep my right hand steady, and my arms raised so the gun was pointing at the metal piece.

"What are you doing, girly? You going to shoot the ceiling?" he burst out laughing.

"Jason, I'm sorry…" I whispered, clamped my eyes shut, and fired.

Some of the girls screamed, but that didn't change anything…

The bullet hit the metal, and bounced off like I had planned. No one knew what was going on.

I fell to my knees, and aimed my gun at my head, just in case it came to something drastic.

The bullet zoomed at the boy's head, and sure enough, smashed into his skull at the very top. The boy yelled, then swayed. His grip went loose on Simon, and he fell backwards.

I opened my eyes and looked at Simon, who was just standing there, dazed. I leapt to my feet and embraced Simon. "Oh, thank God it hit its mark…I'm so glad it didn't hit you…"

He still didn't know what was going on, but he slowly hugged me back.

Jason looked up at me and walked over to us slowly.

Candice's boyfriend lay on his back on the hard floor of the room, blood pouring out of his head.

Jason swallowed.

"Oh my God…" Candice whispered, and ran forward. "No, Jake!" she knelt beside him, and tears went down her cheeks. She looked up at my back, and snarled. She grabbed Jake's gun and pointed it at my head, which was resting on Simon's shoulder. "You'll pay!"

"CASPIAN!" Jason screamed, and sprinted at me. He grabbed my neck and yanked me down.

I choked and shoved Simon the other way so Candice wouldn't hit him.

The bullet zoomed through the air and smashed into the wall harmlessly.

I took a deep breath. Magnums only had one bullet. I picked myself up, and found myself face to face with the Magnum. My eyes looked up to Candice, and I smirked. "Fool. Do you not know that Magnums only hold one bullet each?"

She flared at me, and pistol-whipped me.

I fell to the ground, groaning. I rubbed my head, and blood poured swiftly down my head from my previous rendezvous with Asuka's desk.

Simon leapt to my side and pushed the clothe back against my split skull, hoping to slow the blood flow.

Jason got up and crawled over to me. He picked me up and looked at Candice. He reached in my pocket for my switchblade, and flipped it out.

Candice freaked and jumped back.

Jason flashed the blade at her, then put the blade to my head and sliced off the cloth and some of my hair next to the crack in my skull. He walked out of the building casually, and looked back over his shoulder when he got to the doorway. "Simon, I'll pick you up here tomorrow after school." And he disappeared.

Simon swallowed and looked at his dad.


	5. Betrayal

When I finally got home with Jason, it was around two o'clock, and Sonny was waiting for us in the front room. Carly was all ready asleep.

I chewed my bottom lip when I saw Sonny; I figured he would be mad.

Jason squeezed my shoulder and looked over at Sonny. "Sorry we're so late, we had, business."

Sonny looked up.

I blinked slowly, and started to shake. He was crying. Tears were filling his eyes and a single tear went down his cheek. "Dad, what is it?" I asked quietly.

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

He slowly stood up and walked over to us. He slowly took hold of my shoulders, and looked into my red eyes.

I swallowed and calmed myself so my eyes were steady as I looked at his shaking ones.

"You are leaving."

I blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"The Yakuza were given instructions to kill you, at all costs. You must leave right now."

"Now?" I asked, my eyes wide. "Where do I go?"

"The Carrington Institute, where you will be trained further as an agent, not just some random gang member." He said, and slowly let go of my shoulders. "Go get dressed. And get everything you have."

I slowly nodded. "All right." I jogged to my room and started packing quickly.

"Jason, I want you to pick up that boy, Simon Camden, from his home. Send Caspian in, she'll be less noticeable. Then go to the Carrington Institute, here's the map." Sonny handed Jason a map, and folded his arms. "Be careful while leaving, and when you get there, just drop them both off. Dr. Carrington has everything else set up. Her transportation, her clothes, and her weapons."

Jason nodded. "Ok."

I slung my backpack over my shoulders and picked up my small suitcase. I walked back into the front room and looked up at Sonny. "Ok, I'm ready."

He turned to look at me and smiled. "When you're done at Carrington, you can come back. But keep this in mind, that might not happen for many years."

I nodded. "All right. Keep in touch?"

"I'll try," he looked at Jason and nodded.

I stretched my neck and licked my lips. "Jason, wait outside for me?"

He nodded and left.

I looked at Sonny and walked up in front of him. "I'll miss you, and I'll never forget what you did for me,"

He nodded. "I know. I'll miss you too. But when you come back, you'll be untouchable. Come see me first thing when you're done,"

I nodded. "Tell Carly, I mean, mom, that I love her."

He smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Thanks. For everything." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

He hugged me back and kissed the top of my head. "Take care."

I gave him a squeeze and left the house. I looked up at Jason as he started his motorcycle, and swallowed. "How long will it take to get there?"

"Well, first we have to get something. Otherwise, I say the whole night and we'll be there around noon." He handed me a helmet and pushed up the kickstand.

I nodded, pulled the helmet on, and wrapped one arm around him and with the other held onto my suitcase.

Jason started down the normal streets that I knew since I had joined a gang, and then turned down one that didn't belong to either the Mafia or the Yakuza. He pulled up in front of a house at the gate and turned off the engine. "Go find Simon. Quickly." Jason muttered to me.

I blinked and pulled off my helmet. "Simon? Why?"

"Just do it!" He snapped quietly.

I swallowed and ran up the drive to the house. I snuck in easily enough, and peered in almost all the rooms until I found Simon. He was sleeping on his bed, but not in his pajamas. Well, what a coincidence.

I put my hand on his mouth gently, and pulled him up quickly off his bed.

He jolted, but he couldn't yell because I had my hand on his mouth. I pushed him in front of a mirror in his room and leaned over so he could see me.

"Shh." I whispered, and slowly let him go.

He turned to me. "Caspian!? What are you doing here?!" he asked quietly.

I smiled. "I'm here to pick you up. Get some clothes, and anything important. But only bring one or two backpacks, ok? We're on a motorcycle."

He blinked, but still obeyed and gathered some stuff into two of his backpacks lying around.

When he had everything, he slung his backpacks over his shoulders and nodded.

I nodded back, and led him out of the house the way I came so we wouldn't make a noise. I ran to Jason's motorcycle, pulled my helmet on, and jumped on in front of Jason.

Simon, amazingly not complaining, got on behind Jason.

"So, can you really go with three people?" I asked Jason as he started the motorcycle and took off.

"Not exactly. But you can drive one, can't you?"

I nodded.

"That's why we're dropping by one of Sonny's men's houses. He has a motorcycle that he never uses, and he won't miss it." Jason said as he turned a corner slowly.

I laughed. "Good thing Sonny knows so many people."

Jason nodded, and pulled up in front of a small house with tons of junk outside of it. "Right there, get that moto. It always has the keys in it."

I jumped off his bike with my stuff and ran over to the motorcycle that looked almost just like his, only it was red. I put my small suitcase in the motorcycle's compartment and locked it securely. I made sure my backpack would stay on me, then started the bike and turned it to follow Jason.

I yawned and stretched my arms.

Jason looked over at me. "Don't fall asleep on that bike, Cass. We're almost there."

"Oh, goody." I muttered, and we kept going down a skinny driveway.

Jason soon stopped his bike and got off. "Here we are." He said.

I looked up and yawned. "Can I go to bed now?"

Simon was already asleep, still on the bike. I was surprised that he hadn't fallen off yet.

Jason chuckled. "Do I have to carry you up?"

I looked at him through glazed eyes. "You mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll get the bags, you get Simon."

I sighed and walked over to Simon. "Yo, get up!" I snapped at the blonde boy, and shook him awake.

He groaned. "What the heck was that for?"

"To wake you up. Come on, we're here."

He looked up and yawned again. "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and trudged after Jason. When I got into the huge building, Jason was talking with a heavyset man. I walked up to them and leaned on Jason, who stared down at. "Can I go to sleep? Please!!!"

Simon yawned beside me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me off Jason. "Wake up, Caspian."

I groaned and pushed him away. "Shut up."

The man laughed. "Come, I will show you to your rooms!"

After Jason had thrown our bags into our rooms, and Simon had crawled into the bed we were supposed to share, I leaned in the doorway of our apartment and smiled at Jason, who was standing out it the hallway.

"Thanks Jason." I yawned.

He nodded. "No problem. But when you're done here, remember to come back home."

I nodded. "Got it." I walked to him and hugged him.

He blinked and hugged me back. "Bye…"

"See ya." I muttered, and waved to him. I shut the door behind me and dropped into the bed I shared with Simon, whom was already asleep. I crawled up next to him and went to sleep…

"Hey, she said she didn't want to have visitors," Jason snapped at a boy with bleached blonde hair. He put his hand forward, and the blonde stopped against it.

"Get out of my way, Jason." He snapped.

"Shut up!" Jason grabbed the boy's shoulders and slammed him into a wall.

"Hey, what's going on? Jason, let him go." Sonny pulled Jason off of the boy.

Jason snorted, and took a few steps backwards.

The blonde boy glared at Sonny. "One day you'll push someone, Sonny, and they'll push back. I only hope I'll be there to watch." He pushed by the boy, and crashed into another blonde boy's side.

He snorted. "Watch it, kid! I'm walking here!"

"Get a life, thug." The other boy snorted.

"Hey! He said watch it, kid." I snarled, stepping beside Simon. "And I suggest you leave now, unless you want your mouth ripped off…" my hands flexed to my sides, where my two Falcon's rested.

The boy snorted and shoved by us.

"Kids." I muttered, and stepped forward. "Sonny?"

Sonny and Jason turned around. "Yeah?"

I stiffened, and Simon looked around.

"I don't like hospitals, I've been here too many times to take care of you." Simon muttered, scowling.

"Shut up." I snarled quietly, hitting him with my elbow.

Jason folded his arms and stood beside Sonny. "What do you two want?" he looked us up and down. "And why the hell are you decked with weapons?"

I shifted. I was wearing a tight black outfit with a tighter blue top and pants. On my shins, thighs, and lower arms were silver armor blades; I wore black buckle boots on my feet and around my thighs was two falcons and around my ankles was blades tucked into my boots, mostly. Snapped around my wrists were smaller throwing darts, or knives rather. My hair was cut short and I wore silver sunglasses on my eyes. "All agents dress like this, Morgan."

Jason glared at me. "How did you know my name? Who the hell are you two?"

Sonny narrowed his eyes at us.

Simon snarled. "Don't you talk to her like that, you jackass."

I snorted. "Shut up."

He shifted. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Baka." I muttered, rolling my eyes. "My name is PD, Perfect Dark. I came back here to Port Charles because that was what I was bid to do. Do you suddenly not want me back?"

Jason stared at me. "Are we supposed to know you?"

I grabbed Jason's arms and slammed him into the wall, making Simon laugh and Sonny growl. "Hajimashite." I whispered through clenched teeth.

Jason blinked slowly. "Cass?"

I tilted my head down and my glasses slid to the tip of my nose, showing my bright red eyes. "You told me to come back when I was done training… and I'm back."

He snorted and shoved me off of him, making me tumble back into Simon's arms. "After three years?"

My eyes flared and I threw my glasses at him, but he caught them in his hand and snapped them. "Training doesn't take one month!" I yelled, my eyes burning with fire. "Baka yarro!"

Simon snickered and let go of me. "We should go, Dark."

I shifted and turned to Sonny. "What about you," just that second Carly and Alexis came out of the elevator. "Father?!"

Carly stopped in her tracks, and looked me up and down.

I flipped my hands down and three darts flew from my wrists. Two pinned Jason's shoulders against the wall, and the other hit his chest. I stalked up to him, and bared my teeth. "Bastard… I should have known that you would never change."

"Caspian?" Carly asked in a whisper.

I turned to her sharply, but Sonny stepped in front of her.

"Stay away from us, Dark." Sonny snarled.

My eyes blinked, my mouth dropped open, and my lips twitched. "What?"

Simon put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's get out of here, Dark."

I snarled, and my nose vibrated. "I thought you loved me… but here you are, shutting me out because _you_ sent me away!"

Sonny glared at me. "You changed, that's sure. But not for the better. What exactly did you do when you were training?"

"Killing people," I retorted. "That's what an agent does."

Simon stroked my hair. "Dark?"

I shoved him away from me and threw my arm out to face Sonny. "You'll regret this, Sonny! You'll regret the day you met CCS!" I whirled away from him and stomped out of the hospital.

Carly swallowed. "Why did you do that, Sonny?"

He looked at her. "So you wouldn't get hurt. I guess it didn't work out as I planned…"

I stomped out of the hospital and jumped into my Lamborghini. "Come on Simon, let's leave tracks."

He jumped into the passenger side, glanced at the hospital, and pulled on his seatbelt. "They sure changed awful fast."

I snorted as I snapped on my seatbelt on. "I know." I turned on the racer and sped down the street.

A few months later, a new power was rising. Alcazar, or Al was I so brave to call him, was getting more and more powerful. Stronger then Sonny Corinthos, rumor had it.

And I was his right hand girl, like Jason was to Sonny.

Al slammed his fist on his desk, making everything on it rattle. "Where's Caspian?!" he yelled.

"Right here." I appeared from nowhere in the air and landed gently on the ground next to him. "You called?"

"Yes…" he snarled.

"What is it?" I asked, not looking all that happy.

"Corinthos…" he snarled, his fists curled.

"What about him?" I asked with a heavy sigh.

"His right hand man. I'm getting tired of him."

"Then you meant Morgan."

"Don't smart mouth me, Shizuko. Even you know better."

"Sir." I bowed my head.

He smirked and rapped his fingers on his desk. "Good. I need you to find him, _Morgan_." He gave me a sharp glare, and I smirked. "Take your new car while you're at it."

"Can't I just use my transportation spell?" I asked sharply.

He turned his harsh brown eyes to me. "I don't want them to know that you can do that yet. Because if they happen to get you locked up somewhere, and I let you stay there until I know what the ransom is, you can just disappear and I'll know what they wanted."

I shifted and sighed. "Fine." I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a whoosh of wind. I appeared in front of my Venom Viper, the trademark car of the Viper gang, which Alcazar was the leader of.

My new title was now Viper, and the Venom Vipers were known to be better then the Radicals, so I had just boosted my ego another level by keeping up with the lead gangs. If another one happened to appear, I'd just murder Alcazar as an allegiance and join that higher gang. I was a drifter, never to be trusted. And whoever hired me always took that off chance that someone would rise above them, and they would be murdered by me. If that was what the new gang leader wanted, of course.

So in my history of first being a school thug, then a Yakuza whom were the highest on the chain immediately was starting to rise higher. When the Radicals started rising and were known to be better then the Yakuza Stingers, I dumped Asuka and became a Radical almost off the bat. Then there was Alcazar, who had asked me to be a Viper. First, I declined the offer because whenever the new gang starts, they're the enemies of everyone and they take a long time to develop. I didn't want to be at the bottom of the food chain again. But Al proved to be a better boss then Sonny or Asuka could have ever imagined. In three short months he had the best assassins, negotiators, and flat out gang members ever. Most of the Radicals dropped their titles to be called a Viper, and some of the high Yakuza's even became Vipers.

But still, I was the only one Alcazar was after. When I finally said yes, I didn't start at the bottom like I did with the Yakuza and Radicals. I was at the top, immediately declared Al's right hand woman. Or assassin, or negotiator, whichever and whomever he needed me to be.

So at that rep of being the best Yakuza, to becoming the greatest Radical, to being the new Viper's most elite, I gained a real title. The Shifter, I was called.

I climbed into my Venom, turned it on, and zoomed off to find Jason. The streets never gave me answers anymore, like they used to. Jason was never wandering the streets; I learned that quickly after living with Sonny after a week or two. I knew everything about Jason and Sonny, and that would surely be their downfall to the Vipers.

I parked the Venom in the parking lot by the piers, slid on a new pair of sunglasses, and walked down a pier with my hands on my hips. I had this thing about being a Viper. I took it even more seriously then I did being a Radical, which is pretty serious. I wore what was now defined as the Viper trademark clothes for the females, even though there were only three of us.

All the clothes were black, and leather. Nothing else. The black leather boots I wore went up to my thighs, I wore leather mini shorts that showed off yellow underwear in the front. Tall leather gloves were over my elbows, and I wore a leather bra strap connected with a black collar around my neck. On the bra strap were white feathers that fanned out from the yellow pendant in the middle. Dark green-spiraled wires were on top of the gloves where my wrists were, and a green crisscrossed strap went over my shorts across my bare stomach.

Hidden into my boots were four long knives, and tucked in my shorts was a pistol and Falcon Silencer.

I walked down the pier slowly, and crossed my arms over my chest. I glanced around and turned down a dock that led to the back of a restaurant. But sure enough, I found Jason talking with some people. I hid behind a bush before they saw me, and peered through it to look at them.

"Where did you get the money, Roy? Alcazar?" Jason asked sharply.

I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth just barely in a quiet snarl.

"We told you Jason," a lady said. "I got the money from an inheritance."

I blinked. _Money? Wonder what for._

"You knew Sonny was interested in the pier. And you just swiped it from under his nose. Are you looking for a fight with Sonny, Roy?" Jason asked.

The man called Roy glared at Jason. "Well he didn't buy it in time, Jason. He should have bought it if he was so interested."

Jason glared at him. "You don't want to play this game with Sonny, Roy. You'll lose."

"Is that a threat?" the lady asked, narrowing her eyes in anger.

I smirked, already liking her for sticking up to Jason.

"Two million. You make a million dollar profit in a snap." Jason said.

The lady looked at Roy, but he was shaking his head. "It's not for sale, Jason." He grabbed the lady's hand, and they left the pier swiftly the way of the restaurant side.

I smirked and stepped out from behind the bush, but Jason's back was facing me. "Aw, having some trouble negotiating, Jason?"

He turned at the sound of my voice.

"No one afraid of you anymore?"

He glared at me. "Caspian."

I smirked. "That's Shifter to you, Morgan."

He looked me up and down. "May I ask you you're dressed like that, _Shifter_?"

I snickered. "It's how a female Viper dresses."

"Smooth. People will think you're a slut, when you're really a gang member."

I snorted. "Shut up, Jason."

"What are you doing here? Spying on me?"

I narrowed my glowing eyes. "What the hell would I need to hide from you for? Because that's what you're hinting, by saying 'spying'."

"Your boss sent you, didn't he?"

"I was just waiting for you're conversation to end. Didn't want to interrupt, or make them think that this is Viper territory."

He snarled, and burned. "This _isn't_ Viper territory, Shifter."

I laughed. "No, but it could be easily. Sonny's slipping down on the food chain, Jason. Why are you staying with him?"

He took a step towards me. "I'm loyal, not that you would know what that word means."

I smirked evilly and my eyes glowed in anxious. "I just follow whoever is in the lead, Morgan. I don't stay with the weak."

He snorted. "So if someone rises over Alcazar,"

"I'll follow them. But it isn't likely this time." I said, the right side of my lip curling up and my eyes twinkled.

"You aren't to be trusted. I don't even know why gangs would want you. Because sooner or later, you'll just turn your back and kill them without a second thought of what they've done for you."

I laughed. "Al took his chances when he got me. He knows my reputation. How I was going to kill Asuka, and since the Radicals don't have a leader, I really didn't need to make a point of killing any of them, since more then half joined the Vipers. They weren't stupid. He hired me because I was the best in my genre, and he needed the best in order to be the best himself."

"Why don't you overthrow him, then? People will always know you as second best."

"Just like you." I said dryly. "You take the backseat to Sonny without question. You could even be a Viper, if you wanted too. But you're so damn prideful as to stay with that man through life or death. Pathetic."

He snarled. "Stay away from me, Shifter. In fact, do a favor to us all. Get out of here, leave Port Charles."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why the hell would I do that? The biggest gangs dwell here. I wouldn't leave if you paid me all the money in the world."

Jason's eyes growled and he grabbed my collar. "You may be a Viper, you may be the Shifter, but deep down you're still the Caspian Catalyst Shizuko that Sonny took in all those years ago. That little child, whimpering, wet, not able to hold your own."

My eyes jumped. "Don't you dare bring that up now, Morgan."

"Jason, what's going on?" came a soft voice.

I smirked at Jason, showing my teeth, and he threw me away from him. I landed softly on my feet and crossed my arms.

Jason turned and blinked at the girl. "Liz, what are you doing out here?"

"I heard yelling."

__

Yelling, that wasn't yelling. You want yelling? I could show you yelling…

Jason shook his head. "It's nothing. Go back to your apartment."

I smirked. "Oh come on Jason, don't be bashful." I stepped forward, and the girl looked at me. "Liz, long time no see."

Her eyes jumped. "Caspian?"

I snorted and bared my teeth. "That's Shifter to you."

"Give it up, Cass." Jason snorted.

I punched him. "Shut the hell up, Morgan. That isn't my name."

He rubbed his cheek and glared at me. "One day that fist will be the end of you."

I snorted. "Sure, maybe. But sooner, it'll be the end of you."

"What's going on here?"

I whirled to see Sonny and three men walking towards us.

Jason jumped at the chance of my guard being down, and grabbed my arms behind my back.

I choked as he knocked the air out of me during the process, and fought his grip. "Damn it let me go Jason!"

"Shifter?" Sonny asked quietly, walking up to us.

My eyes looked up to meet his. I snarled. "Get your hound off of me, Sonny. You don't know who you're dealing with."

He blinked slowly. "Sure I do. The Viper's most elite member, the Shifter. What are you doing here?"

I growled at him. "None of your business, Corinthos."

He crossed his arms and scowled his usually scowl. His three bodyguards stepped to his sides.

My eyes searched them over and analyzed them. "Pathetic fools." I snorted and smashed my elbow into Jason's face. I whirled to face him, and I punched him so hard in the face that he fell back on his butt. I whirled to face Sonny now, and saw his men with guns out.

"Sonny, please!" Liz cried.

I grabbed the girl and put her in front of me. "Oh come on Sonny, you wouldn't want Liz to get hurt." I shook her rapidly and put one of my knives to her throat as she screamed. "Shut up."

Sonny growled at me. "You're so desperate as to take a hostage? I never thought the Shifter stooped that low."

__

I don't want them to know that you can do that yet. Because if they happen to get you locked up somewhere, and I let you stay there until I know what the ransom is, you can just disappear and I'll know what they wanted, and they won't have gained anything.

I snorted at the thought of not being able to just disappear. It was always a reassuring thought to me to know that the cops would never catch me, gang members would never hurt me, and people would never see me. I took a deep breath. This was getting too complicated. But I couldn't back out on my word to Alcazar.

"Well, Shifter? What's it gonna be?" one of the men asked.

I looked up and glared at them. "You want her?" I glanced to my left, down into the ocean, which was about three feet down. "Go get her." I shoved her over the deck, and when they had all started yelling and looked to her, I back flipped up into the air and disappeared into the wind.

Sonny looked up and snarled when he saw I was gone.

"Well?" Al asked sharply as I appeared in the air in front of him.

I sighed and put my hands on my legs as I sat cross-legged in mid air. "They'll more stubborn then the Diablos."

He groaned and rubbed his head. "I need more agents…"

I smirked. "Those I can get."

He looked up at me. "Oh?"

I nodded. "Yep." I flipped backwards and disappeared.

Al frowned. "I hate it when she does that…"

"You're the best in the business, Shifter!" Alcazar yelled, making me wince. "Prove it!"

"What do you want me to do, Alcazar?" I asked stiffly, hands behind my back.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, his hands folded on his lap. "I believe you remember a man named Donald Love, do you not?"

I shifted on my feet and took a sharp breath. "Asuka hated the guy. Yeah, I know him."

He licked his teeth. "Perfect… He's supposed to be at a meeting with Kenji Kasen, assassinate him. The Yakuza will be guarding the building, but they're still on good terms with you. Get out as soon as you can. Kenji will make it look like you did it because police are guarding the inside of the building, but it should be easy enough for you to just disappear, right?"

"Wait…" I put my hand up. "I thought Kenji and Asuka hated Love. What's up?"

He fiddled with his fingers. "How long did you go to school for exactly, Shifter?"

I snorted. "Long enough."

"It's a setup. A trap. You should know better then that,"

"But Asuka must hate me, and the Yakuza for trying to kill her." I argued.

He shook his head. "They don't know it's you. I told them that you were dead."

I gaped at him.

"Caspian, I mean. I told them that she was dead." He leaned forward and put his hands on his desk in front of him. "You are the Shifter, remember? I told them that I was sending the Shifter, not Caspian."

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "They won't recognize me?"

He laughed. "Shifter, dear, dear Shifter. Have you forgot that you died your hair and wear contacts?"

I touched the side of my eye and closed them with a swallow. "Right, I forgot…" when I had joined Al, I had died my hair deep gold and wore yellow contacts.

"So, are you going to do it, or am I letting you go?"

"Where is it, and when is it?" I asked sharply, opening my eyes and putting my hands back behind my back.

He laughed. "Perfect!"


End file.
